Help Me
by dangerous stories
Summary: Cut off from the Doctor, & stuck on Gallifrey, Rose is in trouble. She has drawn the attention of the Time Lords. They've decided they want Earth, and they want her. Will she be able to save humanity, protect her family, and find her way back to the man she loves? Will Time Lord wars and politics trap her forever? Or will the Doctor come to the rescue? Takes place after Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

Rose bolted through the darkness across the Gallifreyan courtyard as fast as her legs could carry her. She made it to the other side just as the spherical probe came into view. She froze, hiding behind a decorative pillar. She held her breath.

Don't find me. Don't find me. Don't find me, she thought to herself. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and couldn't help wondering if the probe could hear it too.

Rose watched the light from the metallic probe scan the area. She watched it move off to her right, then circle back to her left. All the while, she refused to breathe, refused to take in the slightest bit of oxygen. If the probe found her, the time lords would take her into custody. And they wouldn't be nice.

A noise in the distance captured the probe's attention, giving her the distraction she needed. Rose didn't hesitate. She jumped forward into a run toward one of the park's out buildings, gasping for air as she went.

Running made her think of the Doctor, and thinking of the Doctor made her unconsciously reach for him. Oh, how she missed feeling his hand in hers.

The Doctor's ex-companion had been trapped in Pete's World for nearly four years when the time lords showed up. With what looked like a disaster movie come to life, Gallifrey had appeared in the sky, creating earthquakes and tidal waves on Earth before the time lords managed to stabilize its orbit. They'd destroyed Mars like it was nothing, and took the red planet's place as their new home.

If Rose hadn't recognized what was happening as fast as she did, chances were Earth would have been destroy too. As it was, she was hard pressed to get an atmospheric shell around the planet. Rose had used equipment at Torchwood along with her TARDIS key just as she'd seen the Doctor do on Kesserac.

She'd been with him when he'd enacted the planetary shell, protecting Kesserac against a meteor storm, saving billions. It's not like Rose knew what she was doing. She didn't understand how or why it worked. She only knew it did, and was grateful she'd been paying attention when she'd seen the Doctor work his magic.

The blond turned a sharp corner and crashed hard into a solid body, sending them both to the ground. Fear shot through her like a shard of ice. He'd seen her! The time lord had seen her.

"Ouch," groaned the man on the ground.

Ouch? thought Rose. That was a human reaction. Human? Was he human. She looked over at the man she'd bumped into.

"What are you doing out after curfew!" she demanded in a hushed voice. Relief and fear were warring in her. She was relieved to see he wasn't dressed in pompous Gallifreyan Robes. He was dressed like a human. He was human. But she was worried because he shouldn't be out after curfew without an escort. He was breaking the rules, and that was putting them all in danger.

"C'mon!" Rose whispered her order. She practically hauled him to his feet before trying to pull him along with her.

The man didn't move. He looked surprised.

"Listen to me," Rose turned back to him. "There's a Gallifreyan probe searching the area. So if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in an alien prison, I suggest you MOVE!" She turned and ran not waiting to see if the stranger would follow.

Rose ran hard, pushing herself with everything she had. Her legs ached. Her lungs burned. But still she pushed harder. She had to be running faster than she'd ever gone before. Which is why she was completely caught off guard when the man she'd left behind showed up at her side.

"This way," he said, pulling her into a thicket.

"What the...?"

He raised his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He pointed toward a probe she hadn't realized was there. They watched as the new probe was joined by the one that had been hunting her. The little mechanical balls buzzed and flashed lights at each other before they flew away.

Rose was shocked. She hadn't seen it. She hadn't noticed the second probe. She hadn't even thought there could have been more than one. The man she'd bumped into had probably just saved her life.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure." He gave her a quick nod. "One of them will be back to double check the area. We should stay put until after it does. These shrubs scatter its sensors, so we should be safe."

"How do you know that?" Rose questioned.

He smiled. "I've done this a few times."

Rose looked puzzled. "How long have you been stuck on Gallifrey?" she asked.

"Oh." He shifted his stance, trying to move a sharp branch away from the tender spot on his back. "Too long," he answered.

Rose grimaced. "Five minutes is too long," she answered.

"Agreed," he nodded. "If humanity's survival wasn't on the line..." he let his statement trail. "I arrived right after the first attack failed," he explained. "I've been trying to work out a diplomatic solution from the start."

"So you work for UNIT then," she stated.

He nodded. "Might I ask what brings you out on a night like this?"

Rose gave her best disarming smile. Human or not, there was no way she was answering that question. She had been exploring Gallifrey to find and steal the technology she needed to get back to the prime universe. Specifically, she was looking for the tech the time lords often used to focus the beam in their laser weapons. It was the only piece missing from the dimension jumpers Torchwood had been working on.

In theory the tech could safely cut a small hole in the fabric of reality in both Pete's World and the Doctor's universe, allowing the dimension jumper to send people across the void without getting trapped in it. Unfortunately, the time lords had no interest in sharing THAT technology. Which meant the only way Rose could get it, was if she took it. And with her son's life on the line, taking it was what she planned on doing.

Rose thought about her son. She wondered how long it would have taken for the time lords to find out what he was, if this stranger hadn't saved her. She wondered what the time lords would have done to her little Gallifrey Jack Tyler. She wondered what kind of experiments they would put him through. And she wondered how long they would have let a half-breed live. Rose remembered the horror stories the Doctor told her about his people. After having seen their behavior for herself, she believed every word.

Rose looked at the man next to her. This stranger hiding with her in a thicket of scratchy alien branches hadn't just saved her life. He'd saved her son's life too. And for that she would always be eternally grateful. But that didn't mean she trusted him enough to truthfully answer his question about why she was out after curfew. So instead of answering, she just shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon," whispered the man. He smiled. "What's the harm?"

Rose couldn't help but relax. Over the years of traveling with the Doctor, she'd gotten to be a pretty good judge of character. Her rescuer felt safe. She smiled, surprised at her own reaction.

"Big alien planet," she finally answered in a hushed tone. "Red grass, silver trees, different ground beneath my feet." She bounced a little on her toes. "Different sky over my head." She looked him in the eyes. "How could I resist exploring that?"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "What's your name then? Maybe you'll at least tell me that."

"My name?" Rose was shocked. "You don't know who I am?" Everyone knew who she was. There was no way to escape Pete's fortune, the tabloids, or the miraculous story Torchwood had made up about Peter Tyler finding his wife and long lost daughter.

"Should I know who you are?"

"I'm..." Rose hesitated. This bloke was the first person she'd met in ages who wouldn't already have an opinion about her. He wouldn't have an agenda. He wouldn't be after Pete's money, or using familiarity with the Tylers as leverage. This bloke was the first person she'd met in ages who could simply be a friend, at least so long as she didn't mess things up. It doesn't matter, thought Rose. In a day or two the time lords would win, or she'd be home. They'd never have the chance to develop a friendship.

"I'm R... Marion," she answered, changing her mind at the last second. A friend, even for a day or two, would be nice. "I'm a body guard for Peter Tyler."

"Peter Tyler." He recognized the name. "The leader of the negotiations between Earth and Gallifrey."

"More like the leader of Earth's surrender, but yeah, that's the one." She shifted her feet. "Who are you?"

"I'm the..." The man paused, glanced at where the probes had been, and moved his eyes back to hers. "I'm the head of my division," he covered what he was about to say. The last thing he wanted to do was put Marion on edge. He still wanted to find out what she'd been up to, why she'd been risking the safety of the negotiations by sneaking out. And he was pretty sure telling her too much would do just that. She was breaking the rules after all. Chances were he'd have to report her to Mr. Tyler. "My friends call me Sigma..."

Rose's hand shot up to cover his mouth, cutting off his answer. The Gallifreyan probe flew into view. Both fugitives froze, and watched the mechanical ball scan the area with multiple streams of light.

Rose was holding her breath as a beam of light scanned over their hiding place. It paused. It stopped. It's found us, she thought. It's found us, and there's nothing I can do. Her insides began to quake. She was getting ready to run, getting ready to make a break for it, when the probe turned and flew away. Rose let out a breath in relief.

"I thought it had spotted us," she confessed. Her hands were shaking.

"Me too," her new friend whispered under his breath, a look of concern crossing his features. Had they upgraded their probes?

"Well, I guess I should be heading back," Rose spoke in a low voice. Her eyes danced around the area, still wary of any danger. "It was nice to meet you Freud."

"Freud?"

Rose looked at her new friend. "Well you did say your name was Sigmand, yeah?" She smiled, letting her tongue tease her teeth.

Sigmand smiled too. He couldn't help it. "Freud. I like that," he commented as Rose stepped out of their hiding place. She turned toward the barracks. "Oh, don't go that way," he piped up.

"Why?" Rose was instantly on edge. She looked around the area, praying the probe hadn't come back.

"They'll begin a search starting from the barracks and work their way out. Trust me. Heading back that way is the last thing you want to do."

Rose's breathing increased slightly. If she couldn't get back in her room before the morning meeting, they'd realize she was missing.

"Come with me." Freud began walking in the opposite direction.

Rose looked back and forth between her two paths. Freud turned around, walking backward. He put his hands in his jean's pockets and smiled.

"C'mon."

Rose gave in and followed. Honestly, what choice did she have?

xxx

Half an hour later the terrain was getting more rustic, and Rose was having to work hard to keep up.

"Are you sure your secret way in will get us back before morning?" she worried.

"Oh, yes," he answered. "Don't worry. You'll see it just over this hill."

The hill he was referring to felt more like a mountain. Rose's hips burned, and she struggled with her footing in the dark. If it wasn't for the tiny bit of light coming from Gallifrey's smallest moon, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

Finally, FINALLY, they reached the top of the rocky little mountain.

"There," Freud pointed to the valley below. "What do you think?"

Rose's eyes widened in amazement. She'd been to quite a few planets traveling with the Doctor. She'd seen moons and asteroids. He'd shown her sunsets and frozen oceans. But nothing was as lovely as this.

Below the two new friends was a tiny hidden treasure nature had created and hidden away. Gone were the barren rocks and hot sands. Instead there was a bowl of deep red grass leading into a forest of gold and silver trees shimmering in the moonlight. And dividing the grass was an iridescent pond glowing soft green around the edges. The water shimmered, creating a mirror effect where it was deepest. The stars reflected on it's surface, creating the illusion of eternity.

"Wow."

"When the moon sets, it'll look even better."

Rose didn't want to look away. She didn't even want to blink. Was this what the Doctor thought of when he remembered his home? But she had responsibilities, so she turned to face Freud.

"How does this get me back?"

"Ooo. So serious." Freud started down the path into the valley below. "Time lords can't swim," he stated as though he was an authority.

"Yes, they can..." Rose cut herself off.

Freud stopped short, turning to look at her.

The Doctor swam all the time. She knew Freud was wrong. But she didn't want to have to explain how she knew that. _To late now_ , she thought.

"They have arms and legs," she covered her mistake. "They're stronger than we are. And I'm pretty sure they're not allergic to water."

The time lord authority laughed, and continued leading the way. "I should have said they don't swim." He kicked a rock. "Haven't you noticed how they avoid the water in the human recreation area? They avoid large bodies of water like the plague," he went on. "The point is they wouldn't think of swimming to a destination, so the water isn't monitored."

The duo was almost to the valley floor.

"We swim back," Freud offered. "They'll never see us coming."

"You think it'll work?"

"It always has before," he answered. "This leads right back to the barracks." He nodded toward it.

"How many times have you done this?" Rose wondered how many times this man had put the negotiations in danger.

"As often as I can," Freud answered. "This is where I was headed tonight when you... bumped into me."

They stopped in the grass, looking toward the shimmering water. Rose was quiet, thinking of how to reprimand him for jeopardizing human-time lord relations. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a way without having to explain why it was alright for her to be out after curfew, but not alright for him.

"One never knows what tomorrow will hold," Freud went on. "So one should seize the day," he answered her unasked question.

"Aren't you worried about getting caught, ruining the negotiations?"

"How are the negotiations going anyway?" Freud avoided her question.

Rose's shoulders slumped just slightly. "Do you have family?" she asked.

"Some."

"Go home," she answered. "Seize the day with your family while you still can."

Freud turned to look at Rose. "Is it really that bad?" He frowned. "I'd heard they were making headway."

Rose licked her lips. Freud seemed like a nice guy. He didn't deserve what was coming. He deserved time with his loved ones. But could she risk telling him what she knew? She looked around the area. They were alone, no time lords, no monitoring, no probes. It should be safe. Shouldn't it?

"The only reason why the time lords are dealing with us is because of the atmospheric shield I created..."

"You created?" Freud interrupted. "You did that?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "But that's not the point. Because of the shield, their law says they have to deal with us. Not only does the shield prevent them from forcing their way onto Earth with their technology, but it's evidence that we're advanced enough they have to acknowledge us. They can't just take us over."

"Sounds like you saved the Earth, Marion."

Rose looked at the alien trees shimmering in the distance. "The problem is the shield won't hold. We were hoping we could get a treaty in place before it's too late. But the time lords are asking for too much. And the negotiations are taking too long. Two days. Four if we're very lucky. Then the shield will fail, our legal status will be negated, and the time lords will claim us. I'm sure you're aware of what they did to the Mars colony... what happened to the people living on the Moon."

"Why don't you fix it?" Freud asked. "Fix the shield or create a second one around the first."

"I can't." Rose swallowed. "The technology I used... I have no idea how it works. It's alien."

Freud let out a defeated sigh and muttered under his breath. He ran a hand over his face and into his hair. "What about the negotiations?" he asked. "Why not just give them what they want?"

"They want slaves, Freud. Slaves. Billions of them. But it's worse than that." Rose clenched her jaw. "They want humans to replace their looms. Do you know what that means?"

"I've heard of them," he answered. "Time lord reproduction."

"Exactly. They hide behind bartering for natural resources and offers of sharing technology between the species. But under it all they're really only interested in replacing their failing looms." Rose looked at the worry on Sigmunds face. "Torchwood has a plan in the works," she continued. "They're going to create a hologram of the shield using Earth's satellites. But even if it fools the time lords at first, I doubt it will fool them long enough to get a treaty secured."

"Establishing a treaty could take years," Freud provided.

"Yeah." Rose let her eyes drift up to the alien night sky above them. She let her gaze wander from star to star, and wished with all her heart the Doctor was here. She needed him. Moisture began clouding her vision, making it harder to see the twinkling lights up above. There was nothing she could do to save this universe's Earth. She'd been out there, out among the stars. She'd helped save species and worlds and people. But on her own, she was useless. There was nothing she could do.

"How do you know so much?" asked Freud. Marion seemed to know a lot more than the average body guard.

"I used to work for Torchwood," she answered. "I've met a few aliens before."

"Really? What did you think of them?"

Rose dropped her eyes back to her companion. She smiled. "They're fantastic."

A look of surprise flashed across his face.

"Even the time lords aren't that bad."

"I don't know about that." Freud started leading the way through the red grass toward the pond.

"Well, think about it." Rose followed after him. "A loom is like... like being a surrogate mother. How many women do that on Earth? It's probably the most precious gift one woman could give another."

"But they aren't human, Marion. I've been here long enough to know. They're manipulative, pompous, arrogant, cruel, vindictive, spiteful, power hungry..."

"They sound human to me," she cut him off. "They're just trying to survive. The problem isn't their request. There's nothing wrong with bartering for the help they need. It's that it isn't a request. They want absolute control, absolute power. They want slaves not surrogates. And there's no way Earth will agree to that."

Freud let the tops of the long red grass tickle his palms as he walked on. "Sounds like there's no choice."

"Oh, there's a choice," Rose answered. "In the event the shield and the hologram fail, Torchwood will activate the Oscar Hargen key, a huge number of nuclear devices at strategic points hidden beneath the Earth's crust."

Freud froze. He turned back. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"Sorry." She continued past him.

"And you agree with this?" He followed her.

Rose shook her head. "Like I said before. Go home. Spend some time with your family." She picked a piece of grass. "Or if you'd rather live under time lord rule, send for them. Bring them to Gallifrey before the shield fails. You'll be slaves. But you'll live."

Rose knew Pete was doing everything he could to safely stop the Oscar Hargen key. He had every man he could spare working on the problem. Unfortunately, there were just as many Torchwood operatives working to keep it as it was. If only he'd been able to keep Torchwood from splitting, he would have had better control over the situation.

 _Control_ , thought Rose. Wasn't that what the time lords were after? She thought of the Daleks. She was afraid just thinking about them. Could she blame the time lords for being afraid too? She knew that's why they wanted control. The time lords wanted to feel safe.

The two companions stopped next to the pond's bank. They looked across the mirror of stars in the water.

"What about you?" asked Freud. "What are you going to do?"

"Everything I can," Rose answered.

"And when that fails?"

She let her eyes drift to the stars. "Run."

Like magic the little Gallifreyan moon set, and thousands of firefly-like insects flew out of the grass. They began dancing across the water, making it look like the stars had come to life. Rose's breath caught. The scene felt almost like magic.

"Told you it was even better when the moon set."

The Doctor's ex-companion couldn't help the flood of emotion rushing to the surface. Standing in the middle of so much beauty reminded her of the Doctor. It reminded her of every alien planet he had ever taken her to. And it reminded her of what she'd never have again. Oh, how she missed him.

Freud took Rose by the hand, intending to lead her toward the pond. But the moment he touched her, all the emotion she'd been fighting back crashed down on her like a tidal wave. She'd been constantly reminded of the Doctor these last few months, more so since she'd arrived on Gallifrey. And having someone, anyone, take her hand like that was just too much. She turned and buried her face into Freud's shoulder, clinging to him as though he was the man she'd lost.

Freud was stunned. At first he didn't know what to do. Tentatively, he set an arm around her.

"It's alright," he tried. "It's just a bit of shock," he referred to the Gallifreyan fireflies. "It happens to the best of us." He waited for her to let him go. "They're just bugs. There's nothing to be scared of."

Rose laughed through her tears, muffled by Freud's shoulder. She was reminded of when she'd first stepped foot on the TARDIS. She'd cried then too. And the Doctor thought it was shock, culture shock. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It had been so long since she'd found comfort in a hug. Rose inhaled again. She released her hold on her new friend, but was surprised when he didn't let her go.

Freud looked down at the woman in his arms. He held her tight, looking deep into her eyes. There was something different about her, something off. He brought his hand close to her face, using his thumb to gently wipe away the evidence of one of her tears. What was it about her? Why did she feel so different?

Rose blushed, embarrassed she'd lost control, and feeling uncomfortable with the position she'd gotten herself into.

"We... we should get going." She pushed against his chest. He didn't let go. She pushed harder. "Freud," she tried.

"Hm? Oh." He dropped his arm and stepped back, but kept his eyes on Marion. "Right," he regained his composure. "This way." He headed down the rocky bank, and began removing his t-shirt.

Rose followed. And a few minutes later, the two of them were silently floating toward the barracks, carried by the swift down hill currents. It wasn't until their goal was in sight though that either of them spoke. Even then, it was an odd question that broke the silence.

"Do you know when the Oscar Hargen key was created?" Freud asked.

"About ten years ago. In Germany. I think." Rose held tightly to her bundle of clothes as she swam. "Don't worry," she tried to sound confident. "I'm sure Mr. Tyler's people will find it in time. I... I didn't mean to sound so fatalistic before." She regretted telling Freud about Earth's impending doom. "It's just..." Rose looked up at the stars twinkling overhead. "They're so beautiful, aren't they," she shifted what she was going to say.

Freud looked up. "Yes. Yes, they are."

"If I could, I'd spend the rest of my life explorin' the stars."

"Me too."

Rose looked back at him.

"Best way out of the water is up this bank and into the trees," Freud changed the subject. He knew they needed to get moving.

Several minutes later both of them were wearing their clingy clothes and sopping wet shoes, but hadn't left the trees to cross the clearing into the barracks. Rose hesitated. She was searching the area for any sign of a probe or Gallifreyan officer. She had to be careful.

"Marion," Freud whispered.

She glanced back at him briefly.

"Can I see you again?" he asked. "I mean... May I court you?"

Rose turned all her attention on him. She paused. _Court her? Well, that's formal_. She looked at him, noticing how he seemed to be holding his breath. She let out a defeated noise. _So much for having a friend_.

"No," Rose answered quickly. "Not interested." She knew it was her fault. She never should have cried into his shoulder. It had given him the wrong idea, ruining everything. The once shop girl turned heiress had enough experience with Mickey and a few others to know what would happen next. Even if she said she just wanted to be friends, Freud would never see it that way.

"May I ask why?" he tried. "Marion, if it's because of what's happening with the shield..."

"You're not my type." Rose knew she'd have to be cruel to be kind. It's not like she couldn't have a relationship. After what the Doctor had said on that blasted beach, she knew technically he'd ended their marriage. He'd set her free, knowing there was no way he'd ever see her again. She knew she was legally the time lord version of a widow. And it had definitely been long enough since she'd seen him to know he was right to let her go. But that was before Gallifrey showed up. It was before a tiny flicker of hope of getting back to the Doctor let itself shine.

Even if there was no way back to the Doctor though, Rose knew she couldn't have a relationship with Freud. She couldn't tell him about her half alien son until she knew a relationship was serious. But how could a relationship get serious, if she was keeping her motherhood status a secret. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to him. No one could measure up to the Doctor. No one. Rose looked back at the man she would have liked to call friend.

"Not your type?" questioned Freud.

"I like smart men," Rose gave her insult. "If a man's not a genius, he's got to at least be rich and powerful."

"How do you know I'm not...?"

"Because you'd be calling the shots on Earth, or be part of the negotiations. You're just a low level UNIT department head. Sorry." Rose shifted her balance. She hated being mean. "Besides," she added. "I'm not into humans."

Freud's mouth dropped open. He was speechless. Wow. Speechless. That had never happened to him before.

"Thanks for the help, yeah," Rose thanked him before starting through the trees and into the clearing.

Freud watched her go, thinking about her words as she went. She had no idea. He was smart, beyond smart. Rich? Well... Yeah, he could be called rich. And powerful? Oh, yes. He was very powerful.

Freud's thoughts were cut short by the distinct sound of a probe shooting through the trees in his direction. He didn't run. He didn't even flinch when the Gallifreyan probe appeared off of his left side. It hovered an arms length away from him.

"What's her real name?" he asked the probe. Freud inhaled, once more catching Marion's scent. _She smells like time_ , he thought, inhaling again. _Time and something else_. If she hadn't caught his attention before, she certainly had it now.

The machine beeped and whirred like it was giving an answer. Freud turned to face the device, surprise crossing his features.

"Is she Peter Tyler's daughter then?"

The probe answered the time lord, and posed a question of its own.

"No," he answered. "Leave her to me." He looked across the clearing at the human.

"Dismissed," a new voice ordered the probe to leave.

"Andred," Freud greeted him without taking his eyes off Rose Tyler.

"My lord," the chancellory guard stepped closer to his superior, and gave a short bow. The Gallifreyan wore the typical warrior's red and white uniform, cap and all, but had still managed to stay camouflaged in the trees until he'd spoken.

"What news of Leela?" the time lord asked the guard.

"The Doctor's companion is dead, my lord."

"Are you sure?"

"I took care of it personally."

"Good."

As Rose disappeared into her building, he turned to face Andred. "What of the capsule issue?"

The chancellory guard grimaced. "Not a single TARDIS is working, Sigma," he dropped the formality. "We're dead in the water. And if we don't get the looms operational again, we won't be ready when the Daleks arrive. There won't be enough of us to hold off an attack. They'll wipe is out, probably destroy the universe in the process."

Sigma frowned, running a hand over his face. "How could the Daleks do this?" he questioned. "What kind of weapon did they use?"

"Without our systems running properly, we'll never find out. And you know what the Academy is recommending."

Yes. He cringed. Sigma knew exactly what the Academy had recommended, breed an army of time lords and take their life energy to power the time capsules, effectively killing them before they'd even grown out of infancy. They would die, giving their lives to save their people. But they wouldn't be given a choice either.

Sigma groaned. His options were disappearing faster than he could come up with solutions. "Is it too much to ask for good news?"

"High Chancellor Graxitel is changing tactics with the humans," Andred supplied the information. "Since time is of the essence, he no longer plans on drawing out the negotiations. He claims we should have human looms by tomorrow night." Andred smiled. "If you continue to deny the Academy's recommendations, we still won't have power. But at least we can begin rebuilding our population."

"That **is** good news." Sigma smiled. If Gallifrey established a treaty with Earth by tomorrow, Marion's... no...Rose's shield would still be active. All her worries would be moot. There would be no need for Torchwood to detonate the Oscar Hargen key, and his people would have what they needed most, posterity. Sigma began walking away from the human barracks.

Andred followed after him.

"How does old Graxitel plan on establishing a treaty so quickly?" Sigma asked.

"He doesn't," Andred supplied. "He plans on bartering for Peter Tyler's daughter. He wants the human as his personal loom."

Sigma stopped walking.

"It's well within his rights as High Chancellor. And his House has taken many casualties," Andred went on unaware of the other time lord's reaction. "He's taken a liking to..." The chancellory guard stopped short. "What is it?" he asked, startled by the look on Sigma's face.

Sigma calmed his breathing, unclenched his jaw, and forced himself to relax. There was no way any other time lord was getting his hands on Rose Tyler. Scratch that. No other man, no matter his race, would be touching her.

"The counsel has already agreed to Graxitel's plan," Andred explained. "If you can see an issue with..."

Sigma took in a deep breath, reigning in his emotions. He needed to think. He was missing something. Understanding clicked in Sigma's brain. "Graxitel intends to create a precedent," he pronounced. "If Miss Tyler is bartered away into becoming a loom..."

"Then all humans can be bartered for," Andred caught on. "They'll have established themselves as slaves," he spoke his understanding.

"Even if we create a treaty with them in the future," Sigma cut in.

"The precedent will still be in force," Andred finished.

"As soon as the shield goes down," Sigma stated, "We'll have them."

Both men stood quiet for a long minute.

"You have to admit," Andred broke the silence. "It's a good plan." He shook his head. "A really good plan.

"Yeah," Sigma nodded. "There are just two problems with it." He started moving quickly down the path.

"What's that?" Andred had to jog to keep up.

"Oscar Hargen." Sigma sped up into a run. "And Rose Marion Tyler."

xxx

xxx

Author's note:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. I don't know if I'll finish this, but writing the first chapter was fun.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Rose stood up against the wall behind her father in the time lord's negotiating room. He was seated at the oblong Gallifreyan table with the President of the United Nations on his left and the head of UNIT on his right. They were waiting for the time lords to arrive.

"Did you find it?" Mickey whispered to Rose.

She gave her head an almost imperceptible shake, glancing at the man who was still in love with her. He wore the same black uniform all Torchwood officers wore, the same uniform Rose was dressed in. But unlike the other Torchwood officers in the room, neither Rose nor Mickey were really body guards. They were on Gallifrey for one reason and one reason only, finding time lord technology.

"Me neither," Mickey reported. He looked over at the floor to ceiling windows showing off the alien landscape, and wondered if this world would end up being his home.

He knew he wouldn't be going back with Rose and her son. If they completed the dimension cannon, he'd be staying behind. Rose would choose the Doctor. Mickey knew that. He also knew the only way to defeat the time lords was to have the shield last long enough to establish a treaty. For that, Earth needed technology, time lord technology. And that's why he was here. Unfortunately, neither Rose nor Mickey had been able to get what they had been looking for.

The tall decorative doors at the other end of the well lit room creaked open. Mickey stiffened. Earth's leaders stood. And Rose frowned. She was exhausted. The idea of having to stand for hours while the political leaders droned on endlessly over the same issues they'd been arguing over for the last month wasn't something she was looking forward to. After being out nearly all night with Freud, Rose didn't know how she was going to make it through the Gallifreyan day.

The time lord chancellory guard, dressed in their red and white tunic and cap, entered first, securing the room. High Chancellor Lord Graxitel followed, head held high and wearing red and gold time lord robes covered in circular Gallifreyan designs.

Rose looked over the familiar writing she knew so well, pretending she couldn't read it. Her eyes drifted to the Gallifreyan scrawled into the black oblong table. She moved her eyes to the writing on the trim around the doors, and finally back to the other time lords entering the room. When the Doctor had told her how pompous his people were, she'd no idea how right he was.

She watched Lord Graxitel take his place opposite of her father. She watched the other High Counsel members move to either side of the man. And she watched at least fifty other time lords file in to stand behind the three negotiators. With the sound of a gong the three time lords and the three humans took their seats.

Everything, it seemed, had to be done a certain way. Tradition. That's what it was. Time lord actions were dictated by tradition. Rose internally shook her head. She'd never understand how the Doctor had managed to survive growing up in a society like this. Hmm, she hummed to herself. Maybe growing up like this was the reason why the Doctor was the way he was. The man was such a rebel. Rose smiled at the thought. She bet he drove his people round the bend.

"Peter Tyler of Earth," Graxitel's voice brought her out of her thoughts. The alien stood up, lifting his head proudly. "I've come here this day with a solution to your planet's situation."

Rose noticed how Graxitel worded his introduction, putting all the blame for everything on Earth.

"I've come to barter with you." The time lord grinned. "I offer you one thousand pounds of the purest gold, my personal star cruiser, access to my medical personnel. I guarantee they can increase your short human life span by almost 20 years." He paused, letting the information sink in. "I will trade with you an entire planet, the Moon. Gallifrey has gifted the natural satellite to me. I, Lord Graxitel, am bartering it to you. And..." He waited, making sure he had everyone's attention. "As part of the deal all hostilities will cease." Graxitel adjusted his robes. "Peace, Peter Tyler, I offer you peace."

There was a long silence. Mr. Tyler took in a deep slow breath. If there was something he'd learned over the years, it was patience. Jumping into a deal too quickly often led to disaster. Torchwood's leader had noticed how the alien had only addressed him. The leader of the UN, Mark White, and the leader of UNIT, General Slater, had been left out of the conversation. That was odd.

"And what do you want in return?" Mr. Tyler gave the alien a cautious smile.

"One, just one," Graxitel raised a finger. "Just one human woman to serve as a loom."

"One?" General Slater piped up. "Not millions like you wanted before?"

Graxitel gave a short nod.

President White nodded his understanding. "I'm sure we could find a volunteer," he told Mr. Tyler. "Surely someone would..."

"No," Graxitel's voice broke off President White's sentence. "Not a volunteer. You misunderstand. My offer is personal. I'm bartering with you, Peter Tyler of Earth, for your daughter."

Pete's breath caught. Rose's eyes widened. And Mickey's whole body stiffened. General Slater, along with most of the humans in the room, turned to look at Rose.

"Like the Monarchs in Earth's history," Graxitel explained, "nothing binds adversaries together like the joining of their families." He looked at Rose, catching her eyes. He inhaled, but couldn't catch her scent with so many time lords in the room.

Rose stilled. This was bad, very bad.

"Sounds reasonable," answered President White.

"Now hold on," Mr. Tyler spoke up. Torchwood's leader let his eyes drop to the table. He knew Earth's shield was failing. He knew time was running out. And he knew neither Rose nor Mickey had been able to find the technological help they needed. An agreement like this could save humanity, save the world.

"Rose," Pete addressed his step-daughter. "Would you please?" He motioned for her to join them.

Rose swallowed, nodded, and walked to the head of the table, floor to ceiling windows behind her. The ex-shop girl felt very much like she had when she'd face the Sycorax all those years ago on her home planet. She was nervous, worried even. But she tried not to let it show.

"Is this something you'd be willing to agree to?" her father asked.

"No," she answer quickly. She looked at Graxitel. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'm not available."

"I'm bartering with your father, child, not you."

"And my answer is no," Pete supported his step-daughter. As much as it would have been a relief to have a treaty with Gallifrey, there was still time. Rose would find a way to keep the shield operational. He trusted her.

Graxitel slammed his palm down on the table. But before he could say another word the great doors opened, and a gong sounded.

"Make way for the Lord President of Gallifrey," announced the chancellory guard by the door.

Everyone turned there attentions as the President of Gallifrey stormed into the room. His red robes bore the mark of his station in gold, and his cape billowed in the air as he walked. The man wore the traditional headdress, letting everyone know how powerful he was.

Rose, however, wasn't looking at his clothes. She was looking at his face. She froze. The new time lord looked right at her with an air of authority. Her heart pounded in her ears.

"Lord President," started Graxitel, "we weren't expecting..."

"Marion," the President greeted her, ignoring his High Chancellor. He didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sigmand," she answered back, using his name instead of the nick name she'd given him the night before. Her father, as well as everyone else, stared at her. Many of the time lord, including Graxitel, wondered at her familiar form of address. She knew the President.

Rose nearly jumped when Freud tossed something metal onto the table. She swallowed, but didn't look at it. She just kept her eyes locked with Freud's.

"What's that?" asked Graxitel.

"A present," answered the time lord in charge. "For you, Rose Marion Tyler, the Oscar Hargen key."

Every human in the room inhaled. They all knew what it was. They all knew what it could do. And they all knew it, and the reason for it, had to be kept a secret from Gallifrey. How could the time lords have found out? Did they know about the shield too? Everyone looked at the device. Everyone, that is, except Rose Marion Tyler.

Rose's heart plummeted. She'd betrayed Earth. She'd destroyed any chance of getting the treaty they so desperately needed. She'd just sentenced an entire planet to slavery. And she knew it.

Rose remembered how she felt when she'd realized saving her father, her real father, was going to destroy the world. She remembered how she felt when the reaper had ripped apart the Doctor, and how alone she was after he was gone. She felt the same way now. Moisture began to cloud her vision, and Rose fought to keep it from showing.

Oh, how she wished the Doctor was there. He'd know what to do. He'd know how to fix it. He always did.

"So nice to see you again," Sigmand continued, bringing Rose back to the present. "Let this gift prove just how serious I am." The ancient alien leaned forward, resting his hands on the table, and staring into Rose's face before standing up to his full height. "You will be mine," he informed her. "Part of my House. You will share my bed. And as long as you are with me, you will bare no other's children but my own."

"Now, wait just a minute!" Pete scrambled to his feet, while Mickey took a step forward.

The chancellory guard instantly reacted, raising their weapons in warning.

The President of Gallifrey didn't even look at Pete. He just kept talking. "For your agreement, I will promise you Gallifrey will be at peace with Earth. We will never attack her or her people. I will promise you any woman who becomes a... a surrogate mother," he used her term, "will be well compensated..."

Graxitel gasped. Many of the time lords scowled. If the looms were compensated, they couldn't be owned.

"...with the best medical care for their time serving Gallifrey," the President went on. "We will cure their diseases, extend their life spans, even repair the cavities in their teeth."

Graxitel relaxed, realizing what the President was doing. Of course the looms would receive medical care. How else would they be healthy enough to survive carrying a time lord to term? Several Gallifreyans couldn't help but smirk along with the High Chancellor.

"I want your answer, Rose Tyler?" The President's eyes were still locked with hers. "But before you speak take care to understand if you decline this contract now, in four days time no gifts will be offered," the President warned, "no reassurances given, and I will take what I want not ask for it."

Rose swallowed. Her blood chilled. What could she do? This time lord knew Earth's secret. He knew the shield was failing. He knew he had her.

Rose gritted her teeth. This was all her fault. She took a deep breath, knowing if she agreed, she'd probably never be able to see Gal again. It would be too dangerous. Still... An idea struck her. Maybe she'd still be able to find the tech necessary to go home. But what about Earth? How could she fix this?

She frowned as she spoke. "I agree..."

"Rose, no," Mickey interrupted.

"...on one condition," she continued.

"Go on."

"Earth stays protected no matter what happens to me," she specified. "Even when I'm old or dead or gone, Gallifrey will always be at peace with the human race. And surrogate mothers will always be compensated like you said."

"Then we have an accord." The President turned to the High Chancellor. "That, Lord Graxitel, is how it's done," he chided the man for being unable to come to an agreement with Earth.

Several time lords snickered.

"All those in favor..." The Gallifreyan President waved toward a lighted panel in the middle of the table. "Let it be known."

Graxitel placed his hand on the panel. "I, High Chancellor of Gallifrey, agree to the terms."

One by one each of the time lords at the table agreed. But the President didn't stop there. He gestured for each counsel member to cast his or her vote. When the time lords were finished only a quarter of the counsel members had declined to put their names on the agreement. It was a landslide.

"Wait." The president stopped General Slater from reaching for the panel. "Rose first," he instructed.

Rose looked up. Mickey clenched his hands into fists. And Pete clenched his jaw. There was nothing either man could do. Rose reached for the panel. She stopped. What would the Doctor think? she wondered. What would he say?

"I am rich," Sigmand interrupted her thoughts. "I am powerful," he added. "I am... smart," he used Rose's words. "And rest assured, I am not human."

"No doubt there, mate." The blond laid her hand on the panel. "I agree."

"If you would, Peter Tyler of Earth."

Pete didn't move. He didn't like this. The parent side of him wanted to jump toward the Lord President, and rip out his throat. He wanted to get him away from Rose. What was it with all the time lords wanting his daughter? But he knew attacking the alien here and now wouldn't do any good. He had to be smart about this. He had to...

"Dad," Rose drew his attention. "It's alright," she tried to calm him. She knew her father didn't know how she'd betrayed Earth's secrets. She knew he had no idea Sigmand had won. She just hoped agreeing now would give her enough time to find the tech she was looking for. "Just agree," she told him, gesturing toward the panel.

He gave his head a half shake. "Why?" he choked, looking at his daughter. "Rose, we can find another way." Even if this time lord wasn't lying about the Oscar Hargen key, which Pete still wasn't sure about, that didn't change anything else.

Rose took a deep breath. She'd noticed how Sigmand had gone out of his way to keep the information she'd given him from the other time lords. He'd been careful with his threat, choosing his words. She remembered how the alien had asked her to court him the previous night. And it was obvious he was using the information to his advantage. If the other time lords knew the secret, there would be no treaty. They would simply wait.

But why wasn't the Lord President waiting? Why not share the information he had with the others of his kind? He'd already made the threat. If she refused him now, in a few days, maybe less, he could just take her.

Rose glanced at Graxitel. He'd wanted her too. She swallowed, realizing the answer. By keeping what he knew a secret, Sigmand was guaranteeing she would belong to him. Graxitel, along with any other time lord, wouldn't be able to claim her. Keeping her betrayal a secret was giving Sigmand what he wanted. Fortunately for Earth, it was protecting the planet too.

But Pete didn't know that. And there was no way to explain it to him. Rose needed to keep Earth safe. She needed Pete to agree. And she had to convince him without letting the other time lords know about the shield.

"He's rich," she answered her father, "and powerful." Rose smiled like she'd hit the jackpot. "And you know how I like smart."

"You want this?" Her father's eyes widened.

Rose looked at the table, intentionally glancing shyly in Sigmand's direction. She knew how to play a part.

"He's kinda pretty," she added.

Sigmand's eyes opened wide in surprise. Mickey felt his blood boil, feeling his heart break once more. He muttered something about bloody pretty boy aliens under his breath. But Director Peter Tyler softened.

"Are you sure?" Pete whispered. He knew Rose was an adult. She was a widow with a child. And she'd had more experience with aliens than any person on Earth. But he was still her dad, so he had to ask.

Rose felt her throat close off with the sound of her father's voice. She couldn't answer, so she nodded.

"Fine," Pete spoke. But no daughter of mine's ending up a loom, he thought. He placed his hand on the panel. "I agree to the marriage," he manipulated the deal, making sure there was no misunderstanding.

"Marriage?!" Graxitel voiced his surprise. Rose choked. And Sigmand lunged forward, landing his hand on the panel.

"I declare this contract sealed and binding," he secured the deal without the approval of President White or General Slater and before the High Counsel could back out. The panel instantly folded itself into a small box, levitated itself off the table, and left the room.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" Graxitel shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"Oh, yes," answered the president. "I've just entered into a betrothal contract."

Graxitel switched his words to Gallifreyan. "Which voids any chance of us using your claim on the director's daughter as a precedent to get the looms we need!" he shouted. "You should have..."

"Do not argue with me," Sigmand's voice lowered. He spoke in Gallifreyan as well. "We are being watched," he warned, waving his hand toward the three human negotiators.

"Is something wrong?" President White asked.

"No," Sigmand answered in English, giving a smile. "High Chancellor Lord Graxitel was just concerned about me taking advantage of my fiance." He looked at Graxitel, daring him to argue. "But he needn't worry." The Gallifreyan President looked at Rose. "We will wed before sundown."

xxx

xxx

Author's notes:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. This story was inspired by "The Right Side of Wrong" by bubblygal92, and written with her permission. I highly recommend it as a good read.

3\. Is this something I should continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Mickey stood waiting in one of the President's private rooms. It had plenty of elegant alien seating, and plenty of natural light. Mickey noticed Rose glance at the chancellory guard standing by the ornate double doors, and moved a little closer to her.

As soon as the Gallifreyan President announced the wedding, he'd ordered Rose taken to his private suite. He'd sent several chancellory guards to escort her, and Pete had the quick thinking to send Mickey along as her personal body guard. He would have gone himself, but knew the Lord President wouldn't like that. With one warning glance the time lord had conveyed enough understanding for Pete to hold his tongue. Which is why Rose was missing her father now.

She looked nervously over at Mickey. She gave him a quick smile in an attempt to calm him. And Mickey responded by trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice furniture," he commented. "A bit..." He forced a smile. "A bit disco though."

Rose couldn't help but smile back, remembering how she'd said nearly the same thing about Sarah Jane's mechanical dog, K-9.

Mickey relaxed a little, grateful Rose had understood the inside joke.

"So," Mickey started awkwardly.

"So." Rose shifted her stance.

"The President of Gallifrey," he addressed the white elephant in the room.

"Yeah." Rose didn't say more.

"You met him before."

"Sorta."

"Sorta?" asked Mickey. "You sorta met him before, and now you want to marry him?"

She glanced at the guard, unable to say what she wanted. Rose took a deep breath, thinking of her words.

"Does a Slitheen smell pretty?" she answered.

Mickey's eyes widened. "Really?" The man visibly relaxed.

Several elegantly dressed time lords followed Lord Graxitel and two other High Counsel members into the room, stopping the conversation. The time lords scowled at Rose, and Mickey stood up a little taller.

"Hello," Rose broke the tension. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler," she greeted the room like she'd seen the Doctor do so many times before.

Lord Pibriiti, one of the High Counsel members who had been sitting next to Lord Graxitel opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sigmand running into the room. He halted his steps, and surveyed the area. Looking slightly annoyed, he took a deep breath, walked through the center of his people, and into the adjoining office off to the right. No body moved.

"Well, c'mon," shouted the President. "Let's get this over with."

Moments later Rose and Mickey again found themselves alone in the enormous sitting room. The time lords had barricaded themselves in the President's office. But unlike last time, there were no chancellory guards. The red and white protectors were stationed in the hallway instead of in the room with them. And that was how Rose liked it.

"Can you understand them?" Mickey whispered, listening to the shouting match going on in the President's office. They were speaking in Gallifreyan.

Rose tipped her head in an effort to hear better without moving from her spot. She couldn't understand every word, and some of what was being said was muffled. But she understood enough, and nodded an answer.

Rose and Mickey listened to Lord Graxitel shouting.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"What thoughts were yours?" Rose translated, knowing it wasn't quite right.

"You should have negated the contract as soon as the director altered it...!"

Sigmand slammed his hand down on the table. "If the director hadn't made it a marriage contract, I would have!"

The time lords gasped.

"Which legally makes the humans our equals!" Graxitel continued to shout.

"One marriage does not change their legal status," Sigmand lowered his voice.

"No, your contract just makes it impossible for us to take looms as we wish," Graxitel's voice lowered to match Sigmand's. "If you'd bartered for a loom instead of a wife..."

"The human's would have destroyed their own world the moment we landed on it, leaving us with nothing. The Oscar Hargen key was one self destruct device. What if they have others? This marriage contract was our last hope."

Rose continued to translate, feeling more nervous with every word.

"We could have waited them out," Graxitel ignored the warning about the humans destroying themselves, "found a way through their shield."

"A marriage creates trust. It insures they'll drop their shield. That's our way through. And compensating surrogate mothers..."

"Surrogate mothers?!" Graxitel repeated the words, hearing them for the first time in Gallifreyan, and realizing what it really meant, what he'd agreed to. He hadn't understood the words in English. Surrogate mothers weren't looms like he'd assumed. They weren't owned.

Every time lord in the room suddenly realized what the Lord President had done, and began verbally sharing their understanding. The President of Gallifrey hadn't included looms in the contract deliberately. Surrogate mothers could be immediately contracted to begin rebuilding the time lord population. Compensating them would be easy enough. But in the mean time, because looms hadn't been included in the deal, Lord Graxitel could continue with their plans to trick the humans into declaring themselves slaves. It was just a matter of time.

Rose listened, soaking up every word she could understand. The time lords had no idea they were explaining their legal traps to the enemy.

Lord Graxitel relaxed. He smiled. "You cheeky bastard," he muttered under his breath.

A time lord in the back started clapping, and applause spread throughout the room. Several time lords chuckled.

Rose listened to the monsters gloat, praising Sigmand for his brilliance. She frowned. These monsters couldn't be the Doctor's people. They couldn't be related to her son. They just couldn't.

Never in all her time knowing the Doctor did she feel more alone than she did in that moment. Rose felt his absence pulling at her heart strings so strongly, she almost wondered if he could feel it too.

Peter Tyler entered the sitting room, unknowingly giving his step-daughter a tiny bit of comfort.

"Dad." Rose hugged him.

"What's going on?" he nodded toward the voices.

"Mickey will fill you in," she answered him. "It's safer to talk in our rooms."

Pete shook his head. "That's why I came here," he told her. They're not letting us back in our rooms."

Rose looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"We're expected to go to Earth, and bring back everyone who's supposed to attend the wedding." Pete frowned. "Rose, are you sure about this?"

The blond looked around the room, realizing it was now or never. As fast as she could she filled Pete and Mickey in on how she'd met Sigmand, what was said, and what would happen if she didn't marry him.

Both men were furious.

But the conversation didn't stop there. Rose and Mickey gave Pete a summary of everything she'd been able to translate, and Pete realized the hopelessness of the situation.

"What are they saying now?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "How smart they are." She took a deep breath. "They're gloating."

Pete looked angry. "They expect your mother and your... brothers," he'd paused before using the word, "to attend the wedding." He unclenched his fists. "I'll see to it Jack disappears," he used her son's middle name. "He'll be safe and hidden 'till we can get you out of this."

Rose shook her head.

"Rose," Pete tried to comfort his daughter.

"It won't work," she explained. "If I was only a loom..."

"Don't say that," Mickey interjected.

"If I was only a loom," Rose continued, "I might have had more time to find the tech we need to get away." She hesitated. "But time lord marriages have a telepathic quality." She inhaled. "By tonight, I won't be able to hide Jack from him."

Pete paled.

"Sigmand will realize I've been married before, the moment he gives me his name. And he'll sense any other telepathic bonds I have, including that tiny little connection I have with Jack." Rose's eyes momentarily glassed over as she remembered being able to know what her son needed when he was an infant. He was so far away now, she could barely sense he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Rose." Pete looked devastated. He was blaming himself for changing the contract. "This is all my fault."

"No." Rose put a hand on his arm. "If you hadn't made this a marriage contract, the President would have. It's what he wanted." She dropped her hand, and let her dad pull her in for a hug.

"Then we'll find the tech before the wedding," Mickey voiced his plan. "We find the tech, build the jumper here, and we all jump away, you, me, your mom and dad, and the boys."

"After," Rose explained what she'd been thinking. "We jump away right after the wedding. That way the time lords can't attack Earth. It's part of the contract. No matter what happens to me, after the wedding, Earth is safe. Remember? We'll leave after the ceremony is complete. Sigmand might be aware of my telepathic bonds, but we'll leave before he can do anything about it."

"And if I warn President White and General Slater how the time lords are planning to get their looms..." Pete added to the plan.

"Earth wins." Mickey smiled. "I'd love to see the looks on their pompous faces when they realize their a bunch of idiots."

Rose was reminded of the time lords gloating, and wondered if they sounded the same way.

"I should take my time coming back with Jackie," Pete thought out loud. "It'll give you more time to find the tech."

"No." Rose shook her head. "If the shield fails before the wedding, we lose everything. Be quick, Dad."

He nodded. "You too, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head, and turned to leave.

"I'm going to start poking around," Mickey told Rose. "Are you going to be ok here by yourself."

Rose nodded, knowing she couldn't leave the room. Even if the guards let her leave, it would be suspicious. And suspicious wasn't what she needed right now. But the last thing she was going to do was sit around and wait to be rescued.

The moment Mickey left the room, Rose began searching for the tech she needed. She started systematically checking the walls, and listened to the time lord's banter.

"How will you keep her in line," one of the aliens asked. "I've heard humans can be quite willful."

"Do you expect me to tell you all my secrets, Baracus?"

They laughed.

"You will, of course, use superior genetics when you impregnate her."

Rose cringed. No way, mate. That's not happening.

"Only the best," the President answered.

"Ugh!" another alien's voice could be heard. "Can you imagine if you didn't? Your House would be forever tarnished."

Rose opened the last wall panel, realizing what the aliens would think of her son. She would have felt angry, but wanted to focus on finding a solution. So, she ignored them, and began moving some of the equipment in the panel.

Rose froze. Her eyes widened, and she gave a silent prayer of gratitude when she saw what was there. It was a shield enhancer, and it was complete. If their plan to jump away failed, she might be able to use the device to keep Earth's shield functioning.

Why the President's rooms were equipped with personal shields, she had no idea. Nor did she care. Right now, all that mattered was getting the equipment out of the wall as fast as possible.

"I must say, Lord President," a new voice spoke up. "It's quite the sacrifice you're willing to make, bonding yourself to a human."

"What's sixty years in the lives of a time lord," came the response, "especially, if it wins us the war."

War? Rose's ears perked up. What war?

Graxitel knew bonding with a mate was far more intense than co-existing with someone. His great great grandfather had been bonded for nearly four hundred years. And Graxitel also knew breaking that bond had devastated him, driving the man to bond with another time lady he barely knew. She'd also lost her husband, and had been driven to find relief by marrying another.

A time lord suffering from a broken bond would be emotional, and so much easier to manipulate. It was one of the reasons why modern time lords avoided bonding, avoided marriage. Using looms without a bonded spouse was so much better.

It was obvious the Lord President was acting on information taught in books, and not family history though. And there was no way Graxitel was going to warn him. Once the human died, removing the fool from office would be so much easier. It was perfect.

The doors to the President's office opened just as Rose slipped her stolen device into her pocket. It barely fit. And she'd barely been able to get it out of the wall in time.

"President White," Lord Pibriiti spoke up.

Rose turned to see the UN's President entering the room.

"I just wanted to give my congratulations to the bride and groom before heading back to Earth," he answered.

"Thank you." The Gallifreyan President came to stand next to Rose.

She held perfectly still, giving President White a forced smile, and trying to ignore the continuing banter of the time lords still leaving the Lord President's office.

"We'll be ready for the Daleks yet," one of the time lords could be heard.

"Daleks?" questioned President White. "Did you say Daleks?" It was the only Gallifreyan word he'd understood.

All the time lords froze. They all knew humans shouldn't be aware of Daleks. It was the wrong time zone for that.

Daleks? worried Rose. Were there Daleks in this dimension too? A cold trickle of fear ran up her spine. Was that the war the time lords had been talking about? Were they fighting Pete's World's time war? Oh, if the these time lords were fighting their version of the time war, that meant anything anyone said about the evil pepper pot mutants could set them off. And President White was saying quite a bit.

Rose knew he'd been briefed on what had happened in the prime universe. He might not know all the details. But she knew he was aware of enough to cause trouble. She swallowed.

"What do you know of Daleks?" asked Lord Graxitel.

Rose held her breath, praying President White would keep his mouth shut. Telling the time lords about the Daleks could lead to them finding out about the other universe. And finding out about that could lead to them finding out about the Doctor, her relationship with him, and her son. If they found out too soon, she and her family would never get away. This was so not good. At the same time though, if the Daleks were a current threat, she wanted to know.

President White laughed. "Oh, they gave us some trouble 'bout five years back," he explained. "So we gave them some trouble of our own. We aren't defenseless, you know. We sent 'em packing." It was President White's intent to warn the time lords off, making sure they wouldn't break the contract, and making sure they'd be afraid to attack Earth.

"How do you mean?" one time lord asked. "What did you..."

"How many were there?" another piped up, cutting off the first.

Rumbles of questions filled the room.

"What was it?" President White asked himself. "Did we ever get a proper count?" he asked Rose.

"President White," she started, trying to think of how to shut him up.

"Millions. Wasn't it? I believe the report said millions."

"Millions?" A worried look took over Graxitel's features. He didn't know which was worse, the idea of millions of Daleks, or the idea that the humans were capable of fighting off so many with little or no damage to their planet. Graxitel wasn't the only time lord to suddenly look worried. Perhaps the Lord President's idea of a marriage contract was better than they thought.

"That's classified, sir," Rose tried to stop the conversation.

"And I'm authorized to share it with whomever I wish," President White responded. He could see the fear in the time lord's faces, and knew his idea was working.

"How did millions of Daleks end up on Earth?" the question was heard.

"And how, exactly," Sigmand asked, "did you send them packing?"

"Oh, that was mostly due to Miss Tyler and her team," President White answered. "Miss Tyler, please explain what we did."

Rose didn't speak. She clenched her jaw, and wondered how much President White knew. She wanted to know how she could answer the questions without sabotaging her family's escape.

"That's an order," President White voiced.

"I sang a song and they ran away," Rose repeated the words the Doctor had once said to her. She smiled.

Sigmand smirked. She had spirit. He had to give her that.

President White grimaced. "We cracked open the walls of reality," he told them, "and trapped the Daleks on the other side."

Gasps filled the area, and the time lord's questions turned into mathematical computations as the aliens tried to wrap their heads around the situation. Rose just prayed President White was finished.

Sigmand looked down at Rose. "You did that?" he asked. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I..."

"Oh, that's nothing," President White continued. "You're talking to the woman who poured the time vortex into the Dalek Emperor's brain," he bragged, ensuring human survival.

"Who the hell told you that!" Rose just about lost it.

"The point is, gentlemen," President White ignored Rose's outburst. She'd never suspected UNIT had her home bugged. "The point is... It's very good that we're allies." He nodded, turned, and left, proud of himself for scaring the aliens.

"Baracus," the Gallifreyan President ordered. "Assemble a team. I want every part of the universal walls checked."

"Yessir."

"Thrimbol," he went on, "I want emergency crews ready in case he finds something."

"It won't do much good, if we can't get the TARDISES working," Thrimbol answered in Gallifreyan.

"Just do it!"

"Yes, sir."

"You do realize the TARDIS problem may have been caused by the humans breaking through the walls of reality," Lady Cala spoke up. She was a member of the High Counsel, and one of the time lords who had been sitting at the negotiating table. "If our reality is beginning to collapse into the void, the TARDISES might be unable to use the energy from the Eye of Harmony. All our troubles could be their fault."

Rose listened, keeping her understanding of Lady Cala's words a secret.

Sigmand nodded an answer, and turned toward Rose. "We need to know everything you did, specifically, what you did with the time vortex when you..."

Rose shook her head. How in the world was she going to get out of this one. "President White doesn't know what he's talking about," she tried.

Sigmand opened his mouth to speak.

"And even if he did, which he doesn't, there's no way I would ever share a way of making the time vortex a weapon." She tried to hide how she trembled inside. She tried to appear confident, and hoped her half truth would be enough to end the topic. "If something like that was possible, it could be used for genocide, or it could destroy the universe, or even time itself."

"Humans shouldn't be allowed to have such a device," a time lord in the back spoke up.

"And we don't," Rose answered honestly, calling back her answer. She couldn't see who had spoken.

"Lord President," Graxitel began to voice his opinion. "I would suggest you allow me to take this human in for a proper interrigat..."

"No," Sigmand answered in Gallifreyan, cutting off the High Chancellor, and keeping his eyes locked on Rose. "Leave her to me."

xxx

xxx

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I must say, I wasn't expecting anyone to like this.

3\. Just a reminder: This story is rated T, and will remain so. If you're looking for anything with a higher rating, I'm sorry you might be disappointed. I just don't have the skills to write M.

4\. How do you think Sigmand will "handle this?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Dismissed," the Lord President gave his command, and continued to keep his eyes locked on Rose while his people left the room.

A myriad of worries started through her thoughts. Rose was very much aware of how powerful time lord minds could be. She'd had the Doctor touch her thoughts before. And he'd taken her into his own mind on several more intimate occasions. She'd felt his power, his control. And he'd explained some of the techniques his people could use when they wanted something.

If Sigmand wanted to telepathically interrogate her, she'd be almost powerless to stop him. Her only hope would be the protections the Doctor had set up. But those protections would let Sigmand know another time lord had touched her.

He would have questions, lots of questions. And it would only be a matter of time before a real interrogation would be called for, before everything Rose knew would be theirs for the taking, and before the monsters found out about Gal. Any chance of escaping would be gone. And any chance of saving Earth would disappear.

"Sigmand, I swear we don't have a way to manipulate the vortex," she tried. Her heart was pounding, and part of her wished Mickey was still there. "If... If we did, why would we have let Gallifrey destroy the Mars colony, or..."

"Sigma."

"What?"

"My friends call me Sigma not Sigmand."

"Oh." Rose licked her lips. She took in a deep breath, preparing to start again.

"I'm well aware Earth's technology is insufficient. But, Marion..."

"Rose," she corrected.

"Yes. Rose Tyler," he used her name. "If perhaps Earth," he went on, "came across some advance technology, perhaps something alien, and perhaps if it stopped functioning, maybe..."

"Please believe me," Rose begged. "Earth has never, never had access to anything like that. I swear..." She tried not to let tears cloud her vision. She tried to be strong. And she prayed for all she was worth the Lord President would believe her.

Sigma pursed his lips. He knew the human was holding back. She'd been so open with him last night. She'd shared her worries and fears. But she'd also shared her dreams, her love of aliens and her desires to travel the universe. Now she wasn't sharing anything. She was closed off, guarded. The girl was terrified. The time lord frowned. This wasn't what he wanted. He wouldn't find out anything from her like this.

"If you say there's no danger, Rose, then there's no danger," he tried to put her at ease. "You've not lied to me yet," he made his point.

Rose swallowed.

Sigma shook his head. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I would very much like to be friends, Rose Tyler."

"Then why...?" She waved her hand in the air, and tried to hide the crack in her voice.

"Why choose to marry a human woman?" he finished the sentence. "Why create a treaty between our two worlds?" he added. "Why bond our families together in the greatest form of trust?"

Rose wondered at how the alien spoke. It wasn't like last night. It was more like he was speaking for an audience.

"Come with me." He held out his hand. "Let me show you."

The last thing Rose wanted to do was take the alien's hand. But one look into Sigma's eyes warned that would be a mistake. Tentatively she reached for him.

Sigma smiled, and led her toward a room opposite of his office. They entered the dark room, and the time lord released her hand to close the thick metallic-looking double doors. Rose worried she wouldn't be able to open them on her own, when she saw the effort it took for Sigma to push them closed.

"Lights," he ordered in Gallifreyan. Instantly, the room flooded with light.

Rose turned around to take in her surroundings. The room was grey. The walls looked like they were made up of wheels and gears and other metal structures all melted together. There were no windows and no natural light. The grey waste-high desk off to the side held several pieces of alien equipment on it along with a monitor and an old typewriter.

Rose shifted her view, and froze. She was looking at a bed, a large, bigger than king sized, bed. Her right hand trembled. Just what was he planning on showing her.

CLICK. Rose jumped when she heard the sound of the doors locking. They echoed through the prison-like bedroom, HIS bedroom.

"The walls and floor, and even the ceiling are made of thick solid lead," he provided. "No sound can get through, no electrical signals, and certainly nothing telepathic. In here... We are completely alone. It's just the two of us."

Rose tried to keep her breathing even, and slowly turned back around. She watched Sigma lift his heavy headdress off his shoulders, and set it on the floor. He moved to type something into his typewriter. He grimaced, and looked up to meet her eyes. The time lord held out his hand expectantly.

"My shield enhancer please," he ordered.

Rose deflated. She knew there was no denying it. Sigma had discovered her theft. She took the device from her pocket, and handed it over.

He inspected it, turning it over in his hands, before setting it down on his desk.

"The moment you would have installed this on Earth, we would have detected it. It would have been determined that your shield was not made from Earth technology. Human legal status would have been revoked. And every time lord with a ship would have been attacking your shield until it crumbled. You would have had no defense."

Rose frowned.

"Furthermore, if any other time lord had discovered you had this in your pocket, you would have been charged with theft. Any chance of peace between our worlds would have been destroyed." Sigma leaned forward, palms on his desk. "I wouldn't try anything like that again, if I were you."

"Yessir," Rose whispered.

"No. No, not like that." He blew out a breath. Sigma pulled his skull cap off with one hand, and ran his other hand back and forth through his hair. "Blimey," he said to himself. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his decorative Gallifreyan robe, and rubbed at his neck.

"Not like, Rose Tyler, I order you to behave properly," he explained. "What I meant was, as your friend, my advice would be not to try something that could get you or your people hurt."

Rose looked surprised.

"Look at me," he went on. He undid two more buttons. "Am I turning you in for trying to steal my property? Did I tell the other time lords your shield is failing? I could have had you as my loom, my slave. Did I do that?"

Rose wondered if maybe she had it wrong. Maybe Sigma was one of the good guys. Maybe he was more like the Doctor, or the Doctor's time lord friends. But why threaten her the way he did in the conference room? He'd been clear. Either she agreed to the marriage now, or he'd force her once the shield failed. Rose reminded herself how manipulation was one of a time lord's natural traits, and promised herself she'd be careful.

"I want to be friends," the time lord repeated. Sigma continued unbuttoning his clothes. "More than friends."

With every button Rose felt more apprehension. He'd made it clear last night he was interested in her when he'd asked to court her. He'd threatened to take her by force in the conference room. He'd spoken to the other time lords in his office about impregnating her. This alien, her fiancé, had her trapped alone with him in his bedroom. And now he was taking off his clothes!

She looked around the room, hoping to find an escape. She needed a back up plan. She needed a way to get away. More than ever Rose wished the Doctor was here. She watched Sigma open the robe, and let it fall to the floor. Oh, this was so not happening.

"Wait!" Rose shouted when Sigma started to move around the desk.

"What?" questioned the time lord.

"You... you just keep your naked self on that side of the desk," she ordered. "We might be getting married today," she tried, "but we're not married yet."

Sigma looked puzzled. He looked down at himself, then back up at Rose Tyler. He glanced at the bed behind her. Sigma's puzzled look turned into a smirk, and his smirk turned into a grin.

"You saw me nearly naked last night," he told her, grinning even wider.

"Yeah, well, that was different." She inhaled. "That was swimming."

"So, if we were swimming, this would be culturally acceptable?" he asked.

Rose yelp, and jumped back when he moved around the side of the desk.

Sigma laughed, and looked down at his twenty-first century trousers. "Sorry. Sorry," he spoke while laughing. "The look on your face."

"That wasn't funny."

"Ooo, so serious." Sigma tried to reign in his snickers. He shook his head. "You're so human, Rose Tyler. So human." He settled himself, and raised a finger toward her. "And for the record it was very funny."

Rose grimaced. But after a second, she had to admit maybe he was right. She smiled.

Sigma smiled too. "I knew I liked you." He moved passed her to sit on the bed.

Rose watched him take off his decorative Gallifreyan boots.

"I hate those pompous robes," Sigma explained. "If I could have had the same impact in the negotiating room without them, I would have." He chucked his boots across the room to land by his headdress. "And I refuse to wear them any longer than necessary." He slid a pair of running shoes out from under the bed, and began lacing them on. "I picked these up when I went back in time to get you your Oscar Hargen key," he commented, referring to his shoes. He looked up to see he had Rose's attention. "How did you like my gift?" he asked.

Rose wanted to ask how Sigma managed to travel through time, if the time lords couldn't get their TARDISES working. She'd heard Lord Thrimbol state clearly the time ships weren't operational. And Lady Cala had explained how damage to the universal walls might be the cause. Unfortunately, everything was said in Gallifreyan, so Rose couldn't say a thing.

"I was surprised," she told him. "Is it... Is it real?"

"Of course."

Rose nodded. "Thank you," she gave in. "That was kind of you."

"You like it then?"

"Um, yeah."

Sigma smiled. "Good." He waved his hand toward the chair next to his bed. "Please," he offered.

Rose sat down, and Sigma moved on to his left shoe.

"I'm sorry about the marriage thing," the Gallifreyan President offered, pulling on his shoe laces. "It was the only way I could think of to get you your treaty before your shield fails. And last night you said you'd be willing to do anything you could." He tied a bow in his shoelace, and sat up straight.

"So," Rose started. "All that stuff you said about me being yours and just taking me when the shield fails if I said no, was that just for show?"

Sigma let out a breath. "Not exactly." He opened the small bigger-on-the-inside drawer in the nightstand next to his bed, and began removing t-shirts. "A lot of it was for show. Time lords tend to respond better to theatrics. But also, I was letting you know our marriage would be real and binding. You will sleep in my bed. I won't share you with anyone."

Rose took in a staggered breath. She knew time lords could be possessive.

"And if your shield fails with no treaty in place, I will claim you before any other time lord has the chance. I was warning you. I will not stand by and let you become someone's loom." Sigma picked out a white t-shirt, and put the rest back in the drawer. "I would have spoken to you privately, but Graxitel moved faster than expected." Sigma pulled his t-shirt over his head. "He wants you for himself. My people informed me he would be bartering for you after the mid-day meal. I thought we would have time to discuss things during the break. But he changed his plans, and I was nearly too late." Sigma straightened his shirt.

"My dad never would have agreed..."

"Would President White?" Sigma countered. "Would General Slater?"

Rose didn't say anything.

"Lord Graxitel can be very persuasive, and he tends to twist his words. Trust me," Sigma warned. "If he couldn't get your father to agree, he would have tricked him into giving the other humans patriarchal authority over you, then tricked them into bartering you away."

Rose frowned. Part of her believed him.

"I couldn't give you the choice before," Sigma explained. "But I'll give it to you now. If you don't want this, if you don't want to marry me, I'll break it off, make up some reason why I find you offensive. Your father and the other humans can go back to the bartering table, and try to come up with a treaty before your shield fails."

Rose brought her hand up to rub her forehead. She was blown away. She'd had no idea Sigma was being so accommodating. If he was this good, maybe he'd be willing to help her contact the Doctor. Maybe the whole situation could be resolved.

"Can... can time lords travel to other dimensions?" Rose asked.

Sigma looked confused. What did offering her his hand in marriage have to do with other dimensions?

"Or... maybe just communicate with them," she added.

Sigma frowned. "That would be illegal," he stated. "Only a renegade would dare try something like that. And it would be under penalty of death."

"So, you wouldn't..."

Sigma gave her a look.

"Right. Of course not." Rose felt disappointed. She knew what the chances of finding a way home were. She'd been searching for the tech she needed for nearly a month, and hadn't found anything. Now, she needed to find the tech within hours. If she was being honest with herself, chances were she wouldn't be going home. Chances were she'd be married to Sigma, and only his good graces would keep Gal safe.

"Why are you concerned with other dimensions?" Sigma didn't miss a beat.

"Um..." Could she tell him about the Doctor? Did she dare put her son's life in Sigma's hands? "I think the Daleks came from another dimension," she stated, giving an excuse for her odd questions.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't trust him, not yet, not with Gal's life on the line. Besides, for all she knew, she could have been charged with breaking time lord laws, and sentenced to death for crossing dimensions. It was one more worry to add to her list.

"Why do you say that?" he asked why she thought the Daleks came from another dimension. All of his attention was on her.

"We didn't break through the walls of the universe," she was forced to explain. "The Daleks did. They broke through from the other side." Her eyes glassed over at the memory. "Millions of them. I was so scared." She shook away the memory as she shook her head. Rose shifted in her seat. She looked at Sigma, surprised she'd shared more than she'd intended. "All we did was reopen the hole, and let the void suck them in."

Sigma was quiet, mulling over her words. He smiled. "That was brilliant." He gave her a wide grin. "But," his grin slipped, "why tell me now?"

"I... I dunno." She paused. "You seem nice. And I thought you should know."

Sigma's smile returned. "You think I'm nice," he beamed. "What about the technology you used to manipulate the vortex?" he tried his luck.

She didn't answer.

"Rose, it's one thing to twist facts out there," Sigma pointed his chin toward the doors. "But in here it's just the two of us, and I know you're holding back." He reached out, resting his hand on her knee. "I promise I won't use the device. I just want to make sure the universe isn't in danger from it."

"It's on the other side of the walls of reality," she answered, deliberately leaving out the fact that the device was a TARDIS. What else could she say? Sigma never would have believed a lie. The only thing lying would have done was ruin her credibility. And she couldn't afford to lose that. But that didn't mean she was going to tell him everything. "You were right. It was alien. But don't ask me what happened. I don't remember."

Sigma nodded, withdrawing his hand. He believed her, and part of his worries dissipated. If the humans didn't have the weapon anymore, it was one less thing he would have to deal with.

"Thank you for telling me." He gave her a soft look.

Rose nodded.

Sigma stood up. "We should probably be getting back." He walked toward the door.

Rose followed him.

He stopped and turned around.

"But first..." Sigma took Rose by the hands, knelt down on one knee, and spoke. "Rose Marion Tyler, for peace between our peoples, will you consent to putting up with me taking you as my wife in the Gallifreyan tradition?"

Rose was shocked. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. This was the last thing she'd expected from a stuffy time lord. The man was a romantic. She looked down at him, completely dumbfounded.

Sigma was caring, smarter than smart, and easy on the eyes. When she was with him, she couldn't help sharing her thoughts. And right now, she wanted to share everything with him. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to tell him all about the Doctor, her travels, her dreams, and her son. In the few minutes she'd been alone with him in his room, he'd managed to convince her if the situation was different, she might have even agreed to date him. But she didn't want to marry him. She didn't really know him. And that was the only reason she held back.

"I'll marry you, Sigma," she answered. "For the peace."

He looked up at her. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well," she smiled at him. "You know how I like smart," she added, remembering how he'd scared her in the negotiations room. She gave him her tongue in teeth smile. "And powerful," she joked.

"Oh, I'm rich too." He stood up.

Rose's smiled disappeared. "Thank you for saving Earth," she told him, feeling a little guilty for what she was planning on doing to him.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sigma," Rose answered.

"Blimey. I think I liked it better when you called me Freud."

"Freud then."

Sigma smiled. "Right. Moving on. We need a genetic transfer." He turned around, pulled the grey blanket off his bed, and threw it on the floor.

Rose's eyes widened. But before she had time to think, he moved in, coming way too close. Rose froze, and Sigma licked her cheek.

She grimaced. "Oh my..!"

Sigma caught her hand when she moved to wipe off his saliva. "Leave it," he told her. "We've been in here too long." He reached down, and untucked her top. "Take off your shoes," he ordered. He started pulling the pins out of her hair. "Sit on the bed. And as soon as I open the doors, start putting your shoes back on."

Rose stood stunned, rooted to the spot, when Sigma walked away. She hadn't seen any of that coming.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sigma opened his thick bedroom doors, Rose was right where she was supposed to be. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, putting on her shoes. And waiting on the other side of the thick lead doors were time lords waiting for their president.

What she didn't expect was Mickey. He was staring at her, eyes wide with a look of worry. He had an idea of what Rose and the President had been doing in the bedroom, and was mortified. He moved toward her, but Sigma stepped in his way.

"You are not permitted in my personal room," he informed the human body guard. "Wait over there," Sigma ordered, pointing toward the opposite wall.

Mickey didn't take his eyes off Rose. She grimaced, reached up to smooth out her messy hair, and blushed. She could tell what Mickey was thinking, and couldn't look at him anymore. She let her eyes drop to the floor, completely embarrassed. She listened as Mickey walked away.

Rose felt the time lords' attention shift from her to Sigma, and went back to tying her shoes.

"There are signs of healing scars on the universal walls," Lord Baracus reported in Gallifreyan, "but no open holes. Whatever method the humans used to repair the damage is rather impressive, their ignorant and blatant disregard for the safety of the universe not withstanding."

Sigma nodded. "Inform Lord Thrimbol to stand down."

"Yes, my lord." Baracus turned to one of the other time lords. "Relay the message personally," he ordered.

"Yessir."

"I must report, Lord President," Baracus continued, "the walls are not as thick as they should be. I have no explanation."

Rose finished tying her shoes, and looked over at the aliens. She glanced in Mickey's direction, and made up her mind to speak to him.

Sigma frowned at his subordinate. "Could it be the Daleks?" he asked, noticing how Rose moved passed him. She was headed toward her bodyguard.

"There's no way of knowing without the TARDISES, sir." Baracus shook his head. "Perhaps you should consider the Academy's recommendation," he offered. "Isn't it better to sacrifice a few lives in order to save the rest of us?"

"Even if I agreed," Sigma answered, "without working looms, the point is moot. It's just not possible."

Rose stopped close to Mickey. She gave him a quick smile. "I'm alright," she told him.

Mickey looked at her messy hair and her untucked top, and couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. He should have been here. He should never have left her alone. He should have protected her.

"Did..." Mickey couldn't say it. He couldn't say the words. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. "'Cause if he laid one finger on you..."

"No. No, Mick." Rose put her hand on his arm. "'S not like that." She leaned in closer and spoke in a low voice. "He's a good bloke. The only reason he offered the marriage contract..."

"Offered?!" Mickey was shocked. How could Rose think that git had offered anything!

"He's trying to create a lasting peace," she tried to explain. Rose knew she couldn't say too much. She was well aware time lords had excellent hearing. But she had to say something. She couldn't stand there and let Mickey look at her like that.

"No, Rose," Mickey quietly tried to put her straight. "He's a time lord. Or have you forgotten?"

Rose felt her temper flair. Who the hell did Mickey think he was talking to! The Doctor, the man who had saved Mickey's life over and over again, her husband, was a time lord. And... and her son, Gal, was time lord, well, half time lord.

Mickey didn't know which was worse, the idea the Gallifreyan President had taken advantage of Rose, or the idea that she might be ok with it. How could Rose be alright with this? What had happened in the time he'd been gone? What had the time lord done to her!

"There is nothing wrong with being time lord," Rose spoke, still thinking of the Doctor and her son.

Mickey leaned in close. "That one is manipulating you," he warned in a low voice.

"It seems you've made an impression on the human," Shimmerman observed, speaking about Rose. He'd easily heard the humans' quiet conversation.

Baracus noticed how the Lord President's attention never left the Earth woman. Even when they'd been discussing the fate of the universe he'd kept an eye on her.

The old time lord turned to look at the human Shimmerman and the President were focussed on. He couldn't tell if the president had bonded with the girl, but it was obvious why Sigma had taken so long in his private quarters. His scent strongly emanated from the woman. Baracus smirked, knowing just what it would have taken to make a human smell like that.

"However did you gain her loyalty?" Shimmerman continued. "What did you say to her?"

"Oh," Sigma smiled to himself, "making sure she had the right impression was easy enough." He waved a hand in the air to show it was nothing. "I said all the same things I said in the conference room," Sigma went on. "I just softened my tone, and assumed the culturally correct physical position."

Rose's eyes widened. The time lords were making no effort to keep their voices low.

"Which is?" questioned Shimmerman.

"It's an odd one. I crouched on one knee, while holding one of her hands in each of mine," Sigma answered.

Shimmmerman broke into laughter, while Baracus struggled to hold in his snickers.

Rose's mouth dropped open. Was Mickey right? Had Sigma been manipulating her? Had he simply repeated everything he'd said in the negotiations room?

She thought back through what was said, shocked to realize the similarities. In both situations he'd given her the same option, marry him now before the shield failed, or he'd claim her once it did. Rose felt sick. He'd even started both conversations by mentioning the Oscar Hargen key as a gift.

"She's beautiful," Lord Baracus commented, "for a human." He quieted.

"Is that why you picked her?" asked Lord Shimmerman.

"Is there a better reason?" Sigma breathed in Rose from across the room, grateful she hadn't been alone with another time lord long enough for him to pick up the scent of time she carried with her. If she had, claiming her might have taken quite a bit more effort.

"Power," Shimmerman answered. "Power is a much better reason for marriage."

"Well, she'll give me power too."

Mickey saw the concern on Rose's face. Had he gotten through to her? Did she believe his warning? He realized she was listening to the aliens across the room, and started to worry. Something the aliens were talking about was upsetting her.

"I take it her interrogation was a success then?" asked Baracus.

Interrogation? thought Rose.

"Completely."

"And?" Baracus waited for more.

"I have the vortex weapon's location," Sigma answered him, unaware he was referring to the Doctor's TARDIS.

"Impressive," Lord Shimmerman smiled. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Right where I want it," Sigma answered.

"Oh, c'mon, Sigma," Baracus dropped to a familiar address. "Give me something."

"It's Lord President in this room, Baracus," Sigma left off the man's title deliberately. "And let's just say, I pity any Gallifreyan who attacks Earth right now."

Rose's breathing slowed. Maybe Mickey was right. Maybe Sigma had been manipulating her when they'd been alone in his bedroom. No. No, he couldn't have been. Could he?

But it was obvious he was manipulating the other time lords now. He wasn't telling them everything she'd told him. He wasn't telling them the supposed vortex weapon was safely on the other side of the universal walls. And that was keeping Earth safe, more than safe. Even if the shields went down, the other Gallifreyans would hesitate to attack. They'd be afraid of the vortex weapon Sigma had implied was still on Earth.

"Fine, keep your secrets, Lord President," Baracus amended his previous mistake of calling Sigma by his name. "Just tell me which human is responsible for the universal walls, and I'll be happy." Baracus looked at Shimmerman. "Now, there's an alien mind I would love to get my hands on."

"She's mine, Baracus," Sigma again dropped the man's title, and looked him in the eyes. "And I don't share."

Rose stopped breathing. She felt uneasy, suddenly remembering how possessive the Doctor could be sometimes. But Sigma was different. He didn't know her, not really. They'd just met. They'd known each other for less than a day. Could he really be so possessive already?

Sigma's tone left no doubt. This marriage would be real, very real. Rose would live with him, eat with him, travel with him, sleep beside him. He would touch her. He would be the father of her children.

The reality of her situation hit hard. This wasn't just a political move. Sigma already thought of her as his. Rose swallowed, feeling her blood run cold. She knew what she'd agreed to before, but up until this moment, it hadn't seemed real.

When Rose realized just how serious Sigma was, so did Baracus. A chill ran down the old time lord's spine. He swallowed, realizing the threat. If he'd had any idea he was speaking about the president's intended, he would have known better. He would have kept his mouth shut.

Baracus knew how terrible the president could be if someone angered him. He knew of three systems the president had personally time locked, trapped forever in a moment for all eternity.

He knew the president had destroyed time lords. Some he'd ruined, stripping them of power and authority. Others he'd trapped in time. One of them had even been a High Counsel member, trapped forever in Rassilon's tomb. But the worst was what the president had done to Omega. He'd erased him, completely erased him.

In all of Gallifrey's history, there were few time lords as ruthless. Baracus couldn't help engaging his respiratory bypass. He almost felt sorry for the woman who would be bonded to the president, almost. She was only a human after all.

"Forgive me, Lord President. I meant no disrespect." Baracus lowered his head. "Excuse me, my lord." As quickly as he could, he left the room before he could make another mistake.

Mickey saw the worry coupled with trepidation in Rose's eyes, and felt his anger boil. He almost wished the Doctor was here. At that moment, he would have loved nothing more than seeing the Doctor teach this Gallifreyan President a lesson. Scratch that. He'd love to see the Doctor teach all the time lords a lesson. Mickey watched the time lords leave the room.

"Rose." Sigma moved toward the doors. "Come with me." He held out his hand, but Rose didn't turn around. She was looking at Mickey, and trying to handle the reality of what she was about to do. Marriage. And not just any marriage. She was about to marry a time lord she didn't know, a man she didn't love.

"Rose, we need to get ready."

Rose glanced once more at Mickey, her long time friend, steeled her nerves, then turned around and gave Sigma her hand.

He smiled. Sigma's smile slipped however. "Are you alright?" he asked, noticing she seemed unsettled. He glanced at Mickey. What had he missed?

Rose knew there was still time to get out of this. She wasn't married to Sigma yet. But she also knew whether she and her family were able to escape, the Earth in this dimension was depending on her. She had to marry the President.

"'S just nerves," she told him.

Sigma's look softened. He placed his other hand comfortingly over Rose's. And Rose wondered if this was another "culturally correct physical position" he was using to manipulate her with, or whether he truly was trying to be kind.

"You're not alone, Marion," Sigma spoke softly. "I'm right here with you."

Rose melted, surprised with her own reaction to hearing her middle name. She forced a smile and let him lead her out of the room. But the moment Sigma looked away, Rose reminded herself how he could be manipulating her.

Mickey and two time lord guards followed the time lord president and his bride through the decorative Gallifreyan passageways. Only the clipped sounds of their shoes filled the silence, only the sounds of their shoes, and only Rose's thoughts.

Rose was thinking, warring within herself. Part of her hoped for Gal's sake Sigma was as kind as he'd seemed last night and in his bedroom. She hoped he wasn't just trying to manipulate her, especially if she couldn't find the technology she needed to get away.

But the other part of her hoped Sigma's kindness was an act. Part of her hoped he was as threatening as he'd sounded when he'd been speaking with the other time lords. If by some miracle she and her family were able to escape, what she was going to do to him wasn't nice. She'd feel a whole lot less guilty, if he deserved what he would suffer.

Marriage to a time lord was powerful, and Rose knew Sigma would physically feel her absence for months after she was gone. The Doctor's widow shook off a stab of guilt. What choice did she have? Let Gallifrey enslave Earth? No way. Besides, what was the discomfort of one man for a few months compared to the enslavement of a species for all of time.

"Lord President."

The sound of the greeting brought Rose out of her thoughts. She pushed away her guilt, and tried to focus on the moment at hand.

"Which rooms will be needed, my lord?" the Gallifreyan woman had to walk quickly to keep up. Sigma didn't slow their pace.

"The Grand Theatre, and the Panopticon," he gave his answer. "See that my House colors are shown."

"Lord President." Another servant approached just as the first woman left. "Which wines would you like, my lord, and where do you want the wild verstrart served?"

Rose listened as an endless line of people approached Sigma. She listened to the lilting sound of their Gallifreyan words as they asked their questions. And she listened as Sigma gave out answers. But she didn't let any of them know she could understand them. Finally, there was a lull in the steady stream of questionnaires.

"Blimey," Mickey muttered under his breath.

Mickey's little comment reminded Rose not asking questions might give her away. But what could she say?

"What was that about?" she piped up.

"Domestics."

Rose took a double take, shocked to hear the Doctor's word come out of Sigma's mouth, and shocked to hear the same disgust with the word. She stared at him.

"For the wedding ceremony," Sigma clarified. He looked down at her. "Everything has to be perfect."

"You don't like domestics?" she questioned. Part of her was hopeful. If this time lord shared any quality with her Doctor, he couldn't be all bad. But the other part of her worried. Why did everything have to be perfect? That wasn't like the Doctor at all.

"They serve their purpose, I suppose." Sigma looked up. "Here we are." He stopped.

The time lord president brought them to stand before two twenty foot high ornate doors. He waved his hand in front of them, making them open automatically.

Rose watched, noticing the enormity of the room on the other side. She saw the sunlight glinting off the gold leafed walls, and her mouth nearly dropped open at the breathtaking crystal glass ceiling.

"These are your rooms," Sigma explained, letting his eyes wonder about the area. "Well, our rooms," he corrected, "at least when we are in Arcadia. I have apartments much larger than this all over Gallifrey, not to mention several homes and grounds in different parts of the out lands. I even have a few off world." He stood behind her, letting her take it all in. "Do you like it?"

"Um, yeah."

Sigma smiled, and waved a hand toward one of the hallways splintering off from the enormous parlor. "Your private quarters and wardrobe are that way," he let his eyes wander toward the hall, knowing his room would be hers tonight. Sigma stopped his thoughts, and brought his attention back to his fiancé.

"Get dressed," he told her. The time lord president leaned down close to her ear. "The sooner we get this done," he began his warning, "the sooner your world will be safe." The time lord pulled back to see if she'd heard him.

Rose swallowed, fully comprehending how tentative human survival was. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Sigma gave a quick nod, turned, and left the room, taking his entourage with him.

"Do you like it?" Mickey mocked Sigma's words as soon as the doors were closed. "What was that about?" He was feeling more than a little inadequate. If this was what time lords could provide, how could he ever have competed with the Doctor? No wonder she'd chosen him. Mickey hadn't had a chance. The thought made him frown.

"You should go," Rose drew Mickey's attention.

"But..."

"Find what we need." She gave him a look, conveying the opportunity they had. Mickey could wander and snoop right now, and no one would suspect him.

"I don't want to leave you alone," Mickey objected, remembering Rose sitting on the edge of Sigma's bed. "What if he comes back? What if he..."

"Mickey," Rose interjected, "I'm going to be married to him before sundown. Then I really will be alone." She needed him to understand. If he didn't find that technology soon, there would be no protecting Rose. She would belong to Sigma.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, and hesitantly turned toward the doors. He still didn't like leaving her.

"Micks?"

He looked back.

"Be careful."

Some of his apprehension dissipated. Rose's protector gave a quick salute, and slipped away.

xxx

xxx

Author's Notes:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."


	6. Chapter 6

Some time later, Rose was standing in her wardrobe room dressed in a white Gallifreyan robe. She'd been surprised to find three women waiting to help her when she'd first arrived. She felt like a doll, standing in front of a wall of mirrors as the women dressed her up.

"I still think we should have put her in red and black," Siral, one of the maids, spoke in her native tongue. The middle-aged maid continued hemming the bottom of the robe so it hovered just above the ground.

"If we'd done that, we'd have been blamed for this disaster," responded Cheiv. She was the head maid, and was adding silver spirals to the front of the dress. "At least this way we can claim she wanted to wear white because of her human customs." Cheiv shifted to English. "Do humans typically wear white for weddings?" she asked innocently. She was trying to show off her knowledge to the others.

"We aren't limited," Rose answered back with a forced smile. It was hard pretending not to understand them, but she was grateful for the edge it gave her.

Kalandrialtreyana shifted uncomfortably. She was standing on some kind of hover board, while she worked Rose's hair into an intricate design.

 _At least I can remember HER name_ , thought Rose. _OUCH!_ The Gallifreyan tugged on her hair. Kalan-drial-trey-ana. Rose broke the name up like she done when she learned how to say Raxicoricofalipitorius.

"White makes her look like a criminal," Kalandrialtreyana complained, "or a slave."

"Good," Siral commented. "It puts her in her place. As far as I'm concerned, she's just a glorified loom. The faster we get that established the better."

"The Lord President won't be happy," Kalandrialtreyana warned.

"He won't care," Cheiv spoke up. "He's only marrying it to get access to Sol Three anyway."

"I don't know about that," Kalandrialtreyana objected. "I heard him tell Britoliafortunar he wanted her the moment he saw her. And that was before he knew who she was."

Rose's breathing slowed.

"Typical man," Cheiv complained, "only thinking of one thing." She let out a disgusted noise. "How many wives has he been through now? Three? I guess it's time he added another to his list."

Rose's eyes widened. _Three? He'd married three other women? What did Chiev mean by "been through?" What happened to them?_

"Was he bonded?" Kalandrialtreyana asked, more than curious.

"No idea," Chiev answered back. "But he'll have to bond with this one, if he's going to make that treaty stand."

Siral shook her head. "Leave it to him to come up with a way to use a loom to get Sol Three, and use Sol Three to get her to come willingly. No one can manipulate a situation like he can." Siral moved around to the other side of the dress, continuing to work on the hem. "If he'd never seen her," she continued, "he would have found some other way to get power over the human world. And if Sol Three didn't exist, he'd create some other means of claiming this loom, even if he just took her."

"You really think he'd do that?" Kalandrialtreyana questioned.

"Why not?" Siral answered. "At best, she's just a toy."

"I thought he was Gallifrey's hero."

"He's done it before," Chiev answered for Siral, "taking things he wants." She moved to the side of the dress, ignoring Kalandrialtryana's comment about Sigma being a hero. "He's just smart enough to know how to get away with it." She half giggled to herself, and gestured toward Rose. "This one didn't stand a chance." Chiev turned her attention back to her art work.

"Mark my word," Siral joined in. "As soon as she's loomed him a few heirs, or as soon as he gets tired of her, his lordship will find a replacement." She shook her head. "I can't count how many rumors of the aliens I've heard he's taken throughout the centuries." She shook her finger at Kalandrialtreyana. "I know for a fact he's brought at least four to Gallifrey. Gave one to the captain of the High Chancellory Guard as a gift."

"Old Andred sure got tired of HER fast enough, didn't he," Chiev shared her gossip with Siral.

"How do you mean?" Kalandrialtreyana was more than curious.

"Didn't even keep her a century," Chiev answered. "He had her put down just last week."

Rose swallowed, feeling weak. _Put down?_ she wondered, wanting to run.

"Whatever the Lord President wants, he always gets," Chiev went on. "Which is why the High Born Houses voted him in as president. He wants Gallifreys survival."

"Someone should warn him about bonding," Kalandrialtreyana worried. "If he thinks it's like a typical marriage, he'll be in trouble, especially if he bonds with a human."

Rose had liked Kalandrialtreyana up until that point. But her comment about humans instantly bothered her.

"What are you talking about?" Chiev moved to the back of the dress, and Kalandrialtreyana had to move over.

"I have a diary from one of my grandmothers twenty generations back," she explained. Kalandrialtreyana frowned. "Bonding is permanent. There's no breaking it. When my grandmother's husband regenerated, she nearly went insane. And when she out lived him, she suffered seven centuries before she passed away."

Rose's eyes widened. _Oh, Doctor._ She was suddenly very worried about him. Before they'd bonded, he'd told her what to expect. He'd told her she would miss his mind if he died before she did. Which is what happened. Well, technically he hadn't died. But being separated like they were had the same effect as death.

When she was first trapped in Pete's World, her mind would ache for his. But it only lasted a few months. From what she was overhearing, time lords suffered a whole lot more.

 _Doctor, why didn't you tell me?_ Rose pressed her lips together, and forced her emotions down.

"Everyday her mind would reach for him," Kalandrialtreyana went on, "and everyday she'd cry out because he wasn't there." She frowned. "Toward the end of her diary that's all she wrote about."

"That's horrible." Chiev couldn't believe it.

"Couldn't she bond with someone else?" Siral asked.

"Most people stopped bonding back then. And non-telepathic species hate the idea of another being touching their thoughts. They can't handle it." Kalandrialtreyana sighed. "I suppose she could have forced it, but... She didn't want to." She finished the last intricate curl in Rose's hair, and let the hover board take her down.

"Well, I guess we know why a true marriage is only used for treaties and joining of Houses," Siral stated matter-of-factly. She stood up, joining Kalandrialtreyana at inspecting her work. Chiev stood back to look as well.

Rose was grieving for her Doctor. He was alone. She knew he was alone. He was traveling the universe without her hand to hold. And what was worse, he was probably suffering like Kalandrialtreyana's grandmother had.

Rose knew there weren't any other time lords in the prime universe. She also knew Kalandrialtreyana was right. There was no one else the Doctor could bond with. As much as Rose loved him, she would rather he found someone, anyone, to replace the void she must have left in his mind. Rose didn't want him to be alone.

A thought struck her with enough force Rose felt like she might fall over. The Doctor would want the same for her. Wouldn't he? He'd want her to find someone, anyone, to fill the void in her own mind. That's why he'd burned up a sun to say good-bye. That's why he'd ended their marriage. He didn't want her to suffer.

Rose couldn't help the moisture gathering in her eyes. She couldn't help how her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't help the knot stuck in her throat. And she couldn't help reaching for that place where the Doctor should have been.

She knew it was the place the Doctor said would have been the telepathic center of her brain, if humans were telepathic. She knew what it felt like when he'd mentally send her his love. And she knew she should leave it alone. As a human, she didn't need to go there.

But Rose couldn't help it. She reached for the man she loved. She reached for her Doctor's touch. She reached for his voice. She needed to feel his thoughts wrap her up like a warm blanket of comfort, safety, adoration, and love.

But he was gone. There was nothing, absolutely nothing; no comfort, no soft mental caresses, no sweet words, no shared emotions. There was only emptiness, only loss. The void in her mind began to crush her. It began to swallow her, suffocating her as she started to sink.

"Are you alright?" Siral's crisp voice filled the room.

"Don't you like the dress?" Chiev asked like she cared.

 _Doctor!_ Rose telepathically cried out.

She felt something. Something tickled her mind. Rose's head shot up. _Doctor?_ She waited, feeling it flutter again. Was it him? Had he found a crack big enough to come through? Was he coming? Who else could it be?

 _Mom!_ Gal's concern trickled through the familiar bond, bringing with it enough comfort and love to pull Rose back from the grief she was about to fall into. Her son must have felt her telepathic cry for help. He must have sensed her emotions. She must have terrified him. She knew that meant he was getting closer to Gallifrey.

The message Gal sent was more of an emotion than a word. Time lords couldn't convey actual words except through some kind of touch. The only exception was when a time lord was speaking to himself. Even then, a trancelike state was induced, and it was more of an information transfer than a conversation.

Rose soothed her emotions, bringing herself back under control. She pulled all the love and gratitude she could muster, and sent it toward Gal. She felt her baby calm before withdrawing from that part of her mind. It wouldn't do to frighten him.

Rose was disappointed it hadn't been the Doctor coming for her. But the experience helped her come to terms with what she was facing, what she had to do. If she couldn't make it back to the man she loved, maybe she could build a life with Sigma. Maybe he was as kind as he seemed when they were alone. Maybe he could fill the void in her mind. And maybe, just maybe, he could be the man the Doctor would want for her. If she couldn't make it back to her husband, she hoped with all her heart he found someone too.

"Miss Tyler," Kalandrialtreyana spoke up. "Are you unhappy with the work?" she asked.

Rose brought her attention back to the women. She stared at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror.

"I...I'm not sure about the color," Rose answered. "I never pictured getting married in white," she lied. "What colors do typical Gallifreyans wear for weddings." She forced herself to deal with what was going on around her.

"House colors, ma'am," Siral tried to give as little information as she could. "But since you don't belong to a House, you can choose whatever colors you wish."

"Like red and black," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Oh, lovely choice." Chiev didn't miss a beat. She picked up a device from off the table and pointed it at Rose. Using it like a sonic screwdriver, she instantly turned the dress red. All the circular Gallifreyan writing turned black. Even the ribbons woven through Rose's hair turned black to match.

Rose had had it. She was tired of the... Domestics. It was the second time the word had filtered into her thoughts today. She grimaced, finally understanding why the Doctor hated it so much. Who knew the Doctor's people could be so petty? No wonder he'd felt comfortable around humans. Time lords were no better.

The ex-shop girl took a deep breath, steadying herself. She pursed her lips. She was a grown woman. She was a Tyler. She was a mother. She was the Doctor's wife...er...widow? Chances were she'd end up the Lord President's wife too. That last thought still scared her, but she pushed her unease away and cleared her throat.

"That will do," she used her most commanding voice, firm but in control. "I think I can handle the rest on my own."

"But, Miss Tyler," Kalandrialtreyana began to object.

"As you wish," Chiev agreed quickly. "Come, Kalandrialtreyana. Come, Siralinderackmarshea," she ordered, using Siral's full name.

Rose watched the Gallifreyan women leave. She took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. Looking at herself in the mirror, she spoke aloud.

"This just won't do."

If she ended up trapped here, she needed to make sure humans ended up with some kind of respect. She walked over to the wall computer, and tapped the monitor. In broken Gallifreyan, she asked her question. "What are the Lord President's House colors?"

The answer came in written circular script.

 _Ugh!_ Linear Gallifreyan was so much easier to read. It took Rose a few seconds to work out what the monitor was saying. It always took some work for her to read the advanced language. She could do it, but Gal was better at it. Her boy was as much of a genius as his father. Rose finally figured out the colors, noticing there was a difference in colors for men and women.

"Alright," she said to herself. "Orange and gold it is." The Doctor's ex-companion walked back over to the table, and used the sonic-like device to change the colors of her dress. She grimaced. Orange wasn't her best color, but that was alright. She needed to look the part.

Rose gave herself a quick nod, and left the room. She wanted to talk to Sigma. She needed to warn him about bonding. Somehow, she had to let him know the consequences. Rose chewed on her thumb nail. She had no idea how she was going to let him know what she knew without letting him know anything else.

xxx

xxx

Author's notes:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. Thank you so much for the reviews. If it wasn't for the feedback, I don't know if I would continue this story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Four hallways and several wrong turns later the ex-shop girl finally heard voices.

"You've made me fully aware of the consequences of bonding," Sigma answered. "Thank you, Treyana."

"Kalandrialtreyana, my lord," she corrected.

"Of course," responded the president.

Rose came to stand next to a gold railing carved with intricate designs. She was on the second floor balcony, and looked down at Sigma, Kalandrialtreyana, Lord Graxitel, and a time lord she'd never seen before.

 _How in the world did I get up hear?_ she wondered. She looked down at the Gallifreyans on the main floor, and recognized the twenty foot high doors at the far end of the room.

"Even if your unsubstantiated history is accurate," Lord Graxitel spoke harshly to the girl, "there are plenty of other humans to take Rose Tyler's place once his lordship is finished with her." Lord Graxitel wanted Sigma bonded as quickly as possible. The sooner he was bonded, the sooner the humans would drop their shield, and the sooner the president's days would be numbered.

"Not if the humans end up classified as slaves," the new time lord warned. "Which is the High Counsel's intent." Every Gallifreyan knew bonding with a slave was illegal. "It's not safe," he went on. "Sigma, perhaps you should wait. Postpone the marriage. Or better yet, cancel it all together."

"What!" Lord Graxitel objected. "It could take years to gain access to Sol Three. We need to increase our numbers now. Who knows when the Daleks will arrive? We can't risk waiting, especially," he waved his hand toward Kalandrialtreyana, "on an unsubstantiated personal history."

"Cancel the wedding!" ordered the new time lord.

"No!"

Rose jumped. Her heart went into her ears.

"I will not," Sigma's voice was clear. He softened his tone. He turned to the new time lord. "I want her. And that's the end of it."

Lord Graxitel smiled, happy he'd won the argument. Rose watched as he and Kalandrialtreyana gave the customary bows. They left.

"Sigma..."

"Don't start, Brax."

"You risk your sanity. You risk too much." Braxitel ignored the shortened name.

Sigma was quiet. He walked away from Braxitel, and looked out the enormous windows. But he wasn't seeing the view. The time lord president was deep in thought. He pressed his lips together, clasped his hands behind his back, and took in a deep breath.

Rose wondered if he was thinking of calling off the wedding.

"I've been bonded before," Sigma broke the silence.

"What?" Braxitel was stunned. He moved forward to stand beside the president. "Then the servant was mistaken," he concluded. "Or you'd be... you'd be..."

"Insane?" Sigma finished the sentence for him. "Oh, yes." He took a breath.

Rose's heart went out to him. She had an idea of what the man was suffering.

"There are ways," the president answered, "ways of handling it."

"What ways?" Braxitel's voice darkened.

The president didn't answer. He continued to look out the window.

"Sigma," Braxitel whispered. "What have you done?" Worry coated his tone.

"What I had to," the president answered. He shook his head. "You don't know what it's like, Brax. The need, the emptiness... There's really no choice." Sigma stopped talking.

"But you're not currently bonded to anyone. If you were, you couldn't bond with the human. Which means..." Braxitel clenched his jaw, understanding and horror creeping across his face. "Sigma," he worried, "to telepathically force yourself into another time lord's mind without bonding is... is..." Brax could hardly get the words out.

"Stop," the time lord president cut him off, motioning with his hand. There was a hint of anger in his voice. Sigma calmed himself. He took a deep breath, and calmed his voice. "No time lords were hurt in my actions."

"No time lords were..." Braxitel's eyes widened. "Then you've been using aliens," he accused. "Unbonded aliens!" He took a step back from the president. Just what kind of man had Sigma become?

Baxitel knew Sigma had been a wanted criminal. He'd been on the run for centuries before the High Counsel had caught him and forced him to regenerate. He knew the man had broken the looming laws, the laws of time, and the laws of noninterference. For Rassilon's sake, the man got away with murder... literally. At one point Sigma had even been sentence to death. How he got out of that one, Brax thought he'd never know. But this... this was unconscionable.

"Brax," the president smirked. "I didn't know you cared about aliens."

"I don't!" Braxitel turned, agitatedly running both hands through his hair.

The smirk on Sigma's face turned into a frown. "Perhaps I've said too much," he regretted sharing his secret. "I just wanted you to understand how this marriage won't be putting me in danger." The president took a deep breath. "I know how you can interfere sometimes, when you think you're protecting me. I needed you to understand why I'm doing this. You've always had my back, Brax."

Lord Braxitel let out a deflated breath. His shoulder's slumped. "If you get caught..."

"After today, it won't matter," Sigma cut in. "I'll be bonded to my wife."

Braxitel huffed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Since when have you let the rules apply to you." He walked closer to the windows, mulling over his frustration. Sigma could be exasperating at times. "I guess this explains why you won't break off the engagement." He paused, "She is rather pretty." He turned around, facing the dangerous time lord. "She should satisfy your appetites..."

"Careful," Sigma warned, raising a finger.

"... quite well," Brax continued. He wanted to see just how far this need drove the other time lord. "Perhaps I'll taste her myself."

"I mean it," Sigma's voice seemed to lower the temperature in the room.

Rose swallowed, feeling the time lord's power crackling in the air.

Brax frowned. He realized he'd hit the boundary. But that was too easy. It was too easy to get Sigma riled up. The human, or the need to bond, was dangerously important to Sigma.

"Your need for this woman is putting all of us in danger. Just look at how easily I drew out your temper." Braxitel let his hands fall to his sides, palms up in a placating gesture. "I do not intend to take what's yours, my dear little brother."

The crackling in the room diminished. _Brother?_ thought Rose.

"But I'm against this marriage, this bonding," he went on. "She will become your weakness. And your weakness is the House weakness. You could destroy us. You could remove us from power." Brax took a deep breath. "Please, break off the wedding."

"I will not." Sigma clenched his jaw. "Let me be clear." The ancient time lord took in a slow breath. "As long as Rose Marion Tyler lives, there will be no other. If she was trapped in the middle of a Dalek warship, I would claim her. If she was stuck in the event horizon of a dark star, I would risk my TARDIS for her. If another man took her to the furthest reaches of the universe... No, the multiverse, I would rip open the universal walls and claim her back from him. Nothing, Brax, and I mean **nothing** ," Sigma's voice deepened, "will stop me from having her."

Rose's knees felt weak. Her breathing sped up. And her insides trembled. She swallowed. If she escaped back to the Doctor, would Sigma follow?

"You always get everything you want, don't you."

"Yes," Sigma lied.

Rose watched the enormous doors open as both men fell silent.

"Andred," Sigma addressed the man who'd come in. Rose recognized the name. Chiev had mentioned Andred was the name of the Captain of the High Chancellory Guard. It was the name of the Gallifreyan who had "put down" the gift the Lord President had given him. Rose already didn't like the man.

"My lords," he greeted them.

"What news?" asked Braxitel.

"We have located the humans you've listed, sire. And we have loyal ships surrounding Sol Three." Andred stepped closer. "If the shield fails before you're bonded, and the human's activate their shield hologram," he addressed Sigma, "we will be able to move before any of the other Houses realize what's happening. We will take control of Sol Three the first moment..."

"No," Braxitel objected. "Take care of the Doctor's companions first. See that their deaths are public, and unmistakable."

Rose's hands shot up to cover her mouth. She'd almost shrieked.

Maybe she'd heard wrong. Maybe she'd mistranslated. Rose tried to find a reason for what she'd just heard. Maybe she'd gotten the word kill mixed up with the word... the word... sleep?... or... or harvest? Yeah, maybe she...

The ex-shop girl took in a shuddered breath. Her hands trembled when she took them away from her mouth. She hadn't misheard. She hadn't mistranslated. She knew what they'd said. They knew about the Doctor. Not only did they know about him, they knew about his companions.

Rose wanted to step back. She wanted to move out of view. She wanted to run. But the Doctor's wife didn't dare. Any sound could give her away.

"But Sigma," Andred objected to what Braxitel had ordered, "that could cost us precious moments. It won't take long for the other high born Houses to realize what's happening."

"One..." Sigma raised a finger and spoke in a low voice. "Just one companion is enough to get in the way." He lowered his hand. "You should know that better than anyone. How long were you married to Leela?"

Braxitel stepped in. "If any of the other Houses get a foothold on Sol Three, it could lead to civil war on Gallifrey," Braxitel warned. "We must arrange the deaths first. We MUST have total control over the looms."

"I will have." Sigma glanced down the hallway leading to Rose's rooms. He took in a deep breath. "One way or another."

Rose looked down at the man she was promised to. Her heart was pounding.

Sigma turned back to face the head of the chancellory guard. "Dismissed."

 _I can't marry him_ , Rose told herself. She was shocked. One moment her heart went out to him. She felt for the pain his broken bond caused him. She'd wanted to give him a chance. But in the next moment, she just wanted to run.

 _There's no way_ , she thought. _I...I just can't_. Rose's instincts took over. She silently backed away from the railing, turned, and ran.

xxx

xxx

Author's notes:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. Any guesses as to what's going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

Rose ran hard, turning corners almost blindly before she felt safe enough to stop. She leaned her back against the wall, and wrapped her arms across her stomach.

 _I can't get stuck here_ , she told herself. _I can't get stuck with him in my head._ She covered her temples with both hands, ducking down protectively. _I just... Oh, Doctor, where are you!_ She covered her eyes, and tried not to cry. Could this be any worse?

 _Rose_. The whisper of a memory echoed through her mind.

Her breath caught.

 _Have a fantastic life... for me._

 _Doctor?_ Rose knew what that was. Her bottom lip quivered. It was a message. She swallowed. It was a message from her Doctor. _That cheeky alien._ He'd left her a message inside her mind, and her desperation had triggered it. She smiled through her tears. Her breathing slowed, and she looked up.

 _It can be worse_ , she realized. There was still a chance she and her family could get away. There was still a chance she could save Earth. And if she could just get back to her Doctor, there's no way he would let that man, that horrible manipulating alien-man, touch her. Rose Tyler felt a little safer. If the Doctor was here, he wouldn't give up, and neither would she.

"We're not done yet," she whispered against the odds. Her husband had given her exactly what she'd needed. The moisture in her eyes changed to tears of gratitude. It was such a treasure to hear his voice in her thoughts again, even if it was just for a moment. Rose swallowed the thick knot in her throat.

"Thank you, Doctor," she spoke aloud. "Thank you so much," she spoke the Doctor's true name.

"Security access granted."

Rose shrieked as the wall behind her disappeared, sending her to the floor. "Oof!" She looked up at the ceiling. "What the...?" The Doctor's wife scrambled to her feet, looking around for the Gallifreyan she'd heard speak.

The room was dark. She could dimly make out shelves and shelves of endless technologically advance equipment stretching on for forever. But Rose was alone.

"It was an automated voice," she realized. The Doctor's name had been the authorization code to open the doorway. She took another step into the darkness. But why would the Doctor's name open a hidden door in the president's flat?

"Um... Lights," she spoke in Gallifreyan. The room lit up.

"Now, that's interesting."

Rose spun around to see who'd spoken.

"A human who can speak Gallifreyan," a blond time lord tipped his head to the side.

A chill of absolute fear ran up Rose's spine. "It's... it's just one word," she argued. "I don't even know what it means. I... I heard one of the other time lord say it earlier today." This was the worst possible thing that could have happened.

"Hmm," he commented. "And yet you understood my comment about it, and you understand me now." He began to walk around Rose, looking her up and down.

Rose turned to face him.

"Hmph. I must have trusted you a lot to teach you my native tongue." He took a pair of glasses out of his breast pocket, put them on, and looked down at her. "Then again," he tipped his head to the side, "I always was a rule breaker." He stopped moving. "Nope. No, I wouldn't have taught a companion Gallifreyan, even if I trusted you. I happen to agree with that law."

"Who...?" Rose looked confused. "Who are you?"

"The Doctor." He bowed. "In the flesh."

"Doctor?" His wife stared at him, studying him for any sign he was the man she'd married. "Did you regenerate?" She was ready to bolt into his arms, but held back. His wife was desperately searching his face. She reached out to touch him, but he had no substance. Her hand passed right through him.

"Well, in the flesh so to speak," he answered.

It was like reaching for him on that bloody beach. Rose choked back the memory.

"I'm a security hologram." It leaned forward. "And you, my dear, have thirty-two seconds to prove you're authorized to be here before I notify the royal guard. Trust me, you don't want to deal with time lord authorities. Ohh! Don't get me started on the bureaucracy. A person could die of old age before..." The hologram stiffened. "Twenty-five seconds," he pronounced, and relaxed. "...you get through all the paperwork. It's a nightmare, truly."

"Stop."

"Nope." A cricket bat appeared in the holograms hands, and he took a swing.

"I can explain."

"Twenty seconds."

"Your name opened the doorway," Rose tried. "If you trust me enough to know your name, you should trust me enough to be here."

The cricket bat disappeared. "Eighteen seconds," the hologram counted down. "My name is only one of several passwords. You may have stolen or guessed any one of them."

"But I didn't."

"Not quite good enough." The hologram adjusted his glasses. "Why should I trust you?" it asked. "Why do you need to be here?"

"I'm your wife!"

The hologram looked puzzled. "Sorry, I'm not programmed to respond to that possibility. Ten seconds."

"I only fell in here by mistake."

"Nine. Eight."

"I'm here to marry the Lord President

"Six..."

"...in an attempt to save Earth and..."

"Four..."

"...Gallifrey before the Daleks arrive!"

"Two..."

"Please, Doctor!"

"One."

"Help me!"

Rose held her breath.

"That, my dear human, is an acceptable variation of the security phrase necessary to gain access to my vault." It moved closer. "I'm always here to help. What do you need from me?"

She let out a breath, gasping in relief. Rose rested one hand on her side and the other on her forehead. "Blimey, that was close." She continued to breathe heavy.

"Are you ill?" asked the hologram. "Shall I notify Health Services?"

"No!" Rose let her hands drop.

"Gallifrey is equipped with the finest medical..."

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"Good. Good. That's good." The hologram nodded. "Then how may I be of assistance."

"Um," Rose paused. What could she ask him? What could he do? "The Doctor is trapped in a parallel universe," she didn't mix words. "Can you help me reach him? Do you have equipment I could use to contact him?" She looked around the room, wondering about all the technology stored there.

"Contact with parallel universes is restricted, and highly illegal without special license. Would you like me to contact the High Counsel, and request special dispensation to allow access to E-space?"

"Um... No." Rose fidgeted. She could see she'd have to be careful with what she asked for. She didn't want this hologram contacting any time lord, let alone the High Counsel.

"Do you have equipment stored here which could be used to travel through... What did you call it? E-space?...if I get the special license you mentioned?"

"Hmm," the hologram thought for a moment. "I don't. But a Sercozian modulator could be refitted with a Zeyn rifle to transport a 300 pound mass through the void easily enough." The hologram started walking. "I believe I have one over here. You'll just have to attach a charger stone. They're common enough. Any Gallifreyan weapon carries one."

Rose followed the hologram, feeling more hope with every passing moment. When she got back to the Doctor, she was going to tell him how his hologram saved her. Even when he was gone, he was still with her.

Rose wondered. "Can I ask you, why is there a hologram of the Doctor in a hidden room in the Lord President's flat? I mean, it doesn't quite make sense."

"This is my flat," responded the hologram. "I'm the president of Gallifrey."

"No, you're not."

"Well, then I was." The hologram turned a corner. "I was elected in my fourth life, and again in my fifth." He waved to himself. "Besides, the presidency is mine by birthright. I can claim it any time I wish."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked.

"Domestics," answered the Doctor's image.

"Oh," Rose laughed, "you are definitely the Doctor."

"Here we are then." The image gestured toward a drawer, and began explaining to Rose how to assemble the two items into a dimension jumper.

"It looks like a gun," she commented, when it was finished.

"Suppose it is in a way." The hologram lifted a finger. "But completely nonlethal when used correctly."

"When used correctly?" she repeated.

"The charger stone must be pure and without flaw. A variance of .2300009 microns is the maximum allowed. And the coordinates to the intended dimension must be accurate within point two minutes. Otherwise, the object fired upon will not survive the trip."

"Got it." Rose nodded. She was feeling better about this than she had the Earth-built dimension jumpers. "Do you have any Gallifreyan weapons here? She asked. Any charging stones?"

"No, but when you get special license from the High Counsel, they can provide you with one."

Rose nodded, remembering she had to be careful with her questions. She slipped the hand-held transporting device into the sleeve of her orange wedding dress, and turned to leave.

"Wait. What's this?" she pointed to a glass box displaying a brilliant blue Gallifreyan robe.

"It is the royal wedding robe of The Empress from the age before Rassilon."

"Why...?" Rose looked puzzled. "Why would you keep this? You don't usually like collecting unusable items."

"I'm a direct descendant of The Empress. I keep it to remember."

"Oh." Rose stared at the electric royal blue gown. It was more like a dress than a robe. It was still made out of the typical thick Gallifreyan fabric, but it shined like satin. "Are blue and gold the Doctor's House colors?" she asked.

"It is illegal for time lords to wear royal blue robes on Gallifrey," the blond Doctor explained. "The Royal House was disbanded when Rassilon came to power. Those of the Royal House who survived the war were adopted into the House of Lungburrow, and lost their true colors. This is one of very few artifact to survive the holocaust."

Rose remembered how excited the Doctor was when he saw she was wearing her blue leather jacket the day they'd bonded. It was the day she'd told him "forever." He loved that jacket, she thought, remembering how often he'd pick it out for her. Now, she knew why.

The gold Gallifreyan script on the blue dress caught her eye, and Rose took several minutes to decipher it. "Woman of... Royal House," she read. "Defender of ... weak. Woman of... beautiful... time. Future mother."

"Mother of the future," the Doctor corrected. "Watcher. Protector. Comforter. Lover. Empress of all of time and Gallifrey."

"S beautiful," she stared at the dress, and had to admit she'd felt a little envious. Blue was not one of the options on the sonic-like tool she'd used to change her robes to orange.

"What does my dress say?" she asked, knowing it would be easier to let the hologram read it.

"Tribute to Gallifrey. Human of Earth. Possession of the Lord President. Child bearer."

"Ok, stop." Rose ran a hand over her face. She shook her head. "I wish I could change it, but I don't know how."

"The tool you need is located next to the royal robe," the image gestured toward the cylinder behind the dress.

Rose opened the glass case, quickly picking up the device. Blue, she noticed, this sonic had the option of royal blue.

"I can help, if you wish."

A smirk grew across the shop-girl's face, quickly becoming a grin. "Yes, Doctor," answered Rose. "I think I'd like that."

A few minutes later the bride-to-be left the secret vault with a hidden jiggery-pokeried time lord dimension jumper in her sleeve. She was wearing a lovely plain white robe. But hidden under the robe was a very deep, very electric royal blue gown covered with intricate lace-like Gallifreyan writing. She closed the secret door.

 _If the time lords want to play,_ thought Rose, then let's play. Those stuffy pretentious know-it-all gits were going to get the surprise of their lives. And after she was done, after she'd married that manipulating Lord President, she and her family were going to make a very quick, very simple, very safe jump to safety. Rose Marion Tyler was going home.

xxx

xxx

Author's notes:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. The Doctor really was elected to the office of president during his fourth and fifth lives.

3\. Was the vault a surprise?

4\. What do you think of Rose's dress?


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

Rose meandered through the wide intricately decorated hallways, wondering which way led back to her wardrobe room. She moved a little faster, hoping she could find her way to the extravagant parlor or back to the wardrobe room before anyone discovered she was missing. She didn't want anyone wondering what she'd been up to.

"This place is enormous," she complained, wishing she had the TARDIS to guide her. Ever since the game station, she'd never gotten lost in the time ship. But there was no TARDIS here now. Well, maybe there were TARDIS on Gallifrey, but none of them would be the Doctor's, and none of them were in her head. Rose found herself missing the time ship's little tickle in the back of her mind.

She stopped, eyes wide. _What was that?_ For one second, it felt like the TARDIS Rose had been missing.

 _Mum?_ She instantly recognized her son's mental touch. What she'd felt wasn't from a TARDIS. It was from him. She felt him send out a wave of uneasiness. He had to be on Gallifrey for her to sense him so well.

 _Gal?_ she called back. Rose started to worry, and walked a little faster. Why did he feel anxious? Was he just nervous about being in an unfamiliar place? _Gal, are you there?_ she sent out the emotion.

Overwhelming, heart-crushing grief came through their telepathic link.

 _Gal! What's wrong? What's the matter!_ Rose turned a corner, increasing her speed. Her heavy Gallifreyan robes were getting in her way.

 _Mum!_

A jolt of adrenaline hit Rose. Had the time lords discovered who or what Gal was? Was he in danger? What would they do to him? She tried to push the panic out of her mind. Rose didn't know what was happening with her son. It didn't matter. Whatever was going on, he needed her, desperately needed her. She had to find him. Rose turned a corner, and smacked into a dead end.

xxx

At the same time the Doctor's wife had been trying to find her way back to the wardrobe room, another group of humans was finding their way through Arcadia.

"I don't understand," Jackie voiced again. "She's gone for a month. A month! And she's got herself engaged to an alien." She glanced at their escorts. "No offense 'n all." She pursed her lips, and frowned. How could Rose do this...again?

Jackie, Pete, their son and their grandson were being escorted down the Gallifreyan hall heading toward the Lord Presidents flat. Pete carried their luggage. Tony held onto his mother's hand, tugging as they went. But Gal walked alongside, listening intently. His eyes were wide, taking everything in.

"I don't like it," Jackie went on. "The way she just up and runs off with the first bloke she sees. Probably the first alien who reminded her of himself," she addressed her comment to the chancellory guard walking next to her.

"Jax," Pete used her nickname. "Let it go," he warned.

"No, I will not let it go," she argued. "This innit right. Just look at all the trouble her infatuation caused last time." She glanced at Gallifrey Jack Tyler, her grandson. Even now she could see the resemblance to the swanky Doctor who'd stolen her daughter. As much as she loved Gal, she hated the Doctor for knocking Rose up, and trying to send her away when he was done with her.

Jackie remembered clearly the look of shock and betrayal on Rose's face when the Doctor told her she was going with her family to Pete's World. She remembered how Rose argued back. And she remembered how the Doctor snuck up behind her daughter, placed the dimension jumper around her neck, and sent her away.

"I won't stand for it." Jackie's anger was growing.

"Jaaax," Pete tried.

"Don't you "Jax" me, Peter Allen Tyler. There is no way I'm going to stand by and let my daughter's infatuation with another..."

"Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler," he cut her off.

Jackie froze, and the entire procession froze with her.

Pete was done with this. Enough was enough. He set the luggage down. He knew it was hard for his wife to hold her tongue, so he hadn't told her everything. But if Pete let her continue ranting like this, he was afraid she'd let something about the Doctor slip. The escape plan could be ruined. Jackie'd come close to saying too much already.

"She's not infatuated with him," Pete's voice softened. "She doesn't even know him." He looked down at his wife, and let his hands rest on her shoulders. "She's marrying him as part of a treaty to keep Earth safe."

"What!" Jackie pulled away. Her free hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Like..." She let her hand drop, and Tony tugged her other hand forward. Jackie swallowed, but started walking again.

Pete picked up the luggage and walked along side her.

"Like an arranged marriage." She clenched her jaw.

"What's an arranged marriage?" Gal piped up, curiosity driving his question.

"Never mind, honey. It's just grown-up stuff." Jackie ruffled her free hand through his hair.

Gal grimaced, and immediately started trying to put his hair back in place.

"Look at the alien tree." Tony pointed to a potted tree covered with silver leaves. He had no idea he was interrupting the adult conversation, nor did he care.

"That's even worse," Jackie whispered to her husband. She didn't know Gal could hear her just fine. "Whose barbaric idea was that?"

"Theirs." Pete nodded his head toward their escorts. "Two different time lords fought for her. They're willing to give us anything."

"Anything?" Jackie's eyes widened.

"Don't ask me why."

It was true Jackie had become very rich since being stuck in Pete's World. But she also knew how quickly riches could disappear. One war, one alien attack, one natural disaster, and her entire way of life could vanish.

Maybe Rose marrying a time lord, especially the President, wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she'd be safe. Jackie looked around the decorative hallway. Time lords definitely seemed posh. And maybe having a time lord to help Gal with his... his alieness could be a good thing.

"Is he rich?" Jackie asked.

"Who?"

"The alien president."

"Jax," Pete internally shook his head.

"Well? Is he?"

Mr. Tyler was probably the only man on Earth who would have understood Jackie's concern about money and position was because she cared about Rose's safety and comfort. She never wanted her daughter to have to worry about whether Gal would have enough to eat, or whether they'd be able to pay next month's rent. Jackie knew what it was like to be hungry.

She took in a deep breath, ready to speak her mind. "Cause Rose isn't going to marry him 'less he's got money."

"I assure you, madam," Sigma met the group just outside the giant doors leading into his flat. "As I've told your daughter, I am very rich."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Oh, I don't care about that." She flushed with embarrassment. "How rich?" she couldn't help wondering.

Sigma smiled. "Very." He waved his hand in front of his giant doors, and watched the humans react. "Welcome to one of my homes." He noticed how their eyes widened, how their mouths dropped open, and how little gasps of amazement escaped their lips.

"Wow!" Tony squealed. He let go of his mother's hand, and ran toward the enormous windows. "Look at all the alien stuff!"

"Jackie," Pete began. "May I present the leader of Gallifrey, the Lord President."

Jackie didn't know what to do. She stared at the alien. He was dressed in a red and gold satin robe, and looked for all the world like he owned the universe. Finally, with nothing else coming to mind, Jackie curtsied.

Sigma smirked.

"Mr. President," Pete addressed him as if Sigma was from Earth, "this is my wife, Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"Jacquelineandreasuzettetyler," he pronounced her name as though she was from Gallifrey. "It is a pleasure." He gave a slight bow, and Jackie couldn't help but smile. "Please," he waved with his hand, motioning the rest of the group into his home.

"Alien trees!" Tony called out, pointing through the glass. "And rocks! And... Jack," he addressed Gal, "look at the sky!" He didn't take his eyes off the orange sky. It was nothing like a sunset back home.

Sigma grinned. This might be easier than he'd thought, if the child's antics were anything to go by. He nodded toward the boy by the window. "It seems he likes Gallifrey."

Gal pursed his lips. ' _Course he likes me_ , he thought. _Tony's my uncle._

"That's our son Tony," Pete volunteered. "And this is Jack," he used Gal's middle name, while setting the heavy bags on the floor.

Sigma withdrew his gaze from Tony to look at Gal. He squatted down to eye level. "What about you, little man? What are you thinking?"

Gal looked Sigma in the eyes. He clenched his jaw, and wondered if this man was like all other adults. The four year old looked serious. "What's an arranged marriage?" he asked. "And why is it barbaric?"

Sigma glanced up at Pete who immediately looked sheepish.

But Gal didn't stop. "Why were two time lords fighting over my..."

"Jack!" Pete called out before he could say "mum."

Gal turned to face them, and whispered loudly. "Why is he dressed like a girl?"

Pete and Jackie were mortified. Sigma was stunned. Tony was still busy staring out the windows. And Gal was waiting for an answer.

"Hmm," Sigma stifled a giggle. His giggled turned into a chuckle, and his chuckle turned into a full all out belly laugh. The time lord president laughed like he hadn't laughed in ages. He felt the stress of his war for power lift off his shoulders. The worry of taking over Earth was momentarily forgotten. And the strain of controlling the survival of the universe was only a dull ache in the back of his mind.

Pete and Jackie smiled, but looked on cautiously.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Sigma finally spoke, addressing the adults. "That's the Earth saying, isn't it?" He looked back toward Gal. "I might just have to keep you." He smiled at the boy.

The Doctor's son frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"You're right," Sigma continued. "I am dressed like a girl." He snickered again. "I'm marrying Rose in an arranged marriage. That means our marriage was composed or created by others for the benefit of our families and our worlds," he answered the boy's question.

"You didn't fall in love?" Gal frowned, understanding what the time lord meant. "It's not like my mom and dad," he stated. "It's not like Cinderella. It's like Sleeping Beauty. Prince Philip's and Princess Aurora's dads fixed it so they had to get married 'cause they wanted to make the kingdom bigger."

"Exactly," Sigma was amazed a human child so young could catch on so quickly. He was amazed Jack had picked up on the subtle politics briefly mentioned in a cartoon. And he was surprised the human was asking so many questions. The boy couldn't have been much more than three or four years old.

"We are joining Earth and Gallifrey into one kingdom. And this," the time lord president fluffed out his robes, "is what we wear to weddings on Gallifrey."

Gal scrunched up his nose, showing his disapproval. He lifted one side of his mouth into a grimace. "You still look like a girl."

Sigma frowned.

"My lord," a servant interrupted in Gallifreyan. "Begging your pardon, sire, but your intended isn't in her wardrobe room. Shall I alert the chancellory guard she's attempting to escape?"

Gal's eyes widened. _Escape_ , he wondered. Why would his mother try to escape? A vision of Princess Jasmine being forced to marry Jafar from the movie Aladdin popped into his head. Princess Jasmine had tried to escape.

Gal searched his memory. In every movie he'd ever seen (except for Sleeping Beauty), if the princess was trying to escape from a marriage, she was trying to get away from the bad guy. Was that why arranged marriages were barbaric? Was an arranged marriage something that forced the princess to marry the bad guy for money, or power, or land, or a bigger kingdom or... Was this stranger like Jafar? Gal looked at the time lord. The grown up definitely dressed like an evil sorcerer.

"No." The powerful alien stood up, and addressed the servant in his language. "I'll take care of her." All pretense and joviality disappeared from his face.

Gallifrey Jack Tyler looked up, way up, at the time lord towering over him. The little boy swallowed, taking a step back.

 _Mom?_ he worried, feeling uneasy.

Instantly, Sigma's eyes dropped to the human child. A look of confusion washed over the alien's face. For a moment, for only half a moment, he'd thought he'd felt something. It was like... It was almost like an untrained telepathic mind reaching out.

"Is something wrong?" asked Pete. He'd seen the time lord's demeanor change, and knew enough about the aliens to recognize a problem.

"Nope," Sigma lied. "It's just domestics," he referred to Rose's disappearance.

The Gallifreyan president reached into his pocket, and removed a small metal marble. He held it in the palm of his hand, and spoke in his native tongue. "Security probe," he commanded.

Almost immediately, the marble clicked and whirred as it expanded itself into the same kind of sphere Rose and Sigma had been hiding from when they'd first met.

"Wow!" Tony left the window to stare at the device. His eyes opened wide, and his smile got even wider. "It's like a transformer!"

Gal stared at it too, but he was keeping an eye on the tall time lord more than the toy.

"Locate my betrothed," Sigma ordered in Gallifreyan. "Bring her to me." He didn't smile. "If she refuses to come, detain her."

All kinds of situations started warring through the President's mind. What if another time lord took Rose for himself? What if someone was trying to stop his wedding in an attempt to stop him from getting control of Earth? Or worst of all, what if his servant was right? What if Rose had changed her mind? What if she really was trying to escape? Now that was not a good thought. It would make everything so much more difficult.

Even Jackie and Pete could feel the time lord's tension. Tony's smile started to slip. But Gal felt it most of all. His mouth dropped open. His little fingers trembled. And he took another step back. He'd heard the Lord President's bossy Gallifreyan command. Maybe he didn't know what "detain" meant, but it didn't sound nice.

Jackie took a small step behind her husband, deciding she wasn't sure if she wanted this alien for her son-in-law, no matter how posh he might be. He reminded her of how frightening the Doctor had been when he'd scared away the robot Santa's. Were all time lords so unnerving?

"Mmmy... My dad won't let you make her marry you," Gal cut into the time lord's thoughts. Gallifrey Jack Tyler, the Doctor's only living child, had decided. Lord President Jafar was not going to capture his mum in an arranged marriage. That wasn't nice. Gal folded his trembling arms, stood on shaky legs, and lifted his chin in defiance.

Sigma's eyes landed on the little human.

"Jack," Pete warned, "that's enough." He took Gal by the shoulders, making him face him. "Rose wants this. Nobody's making her do anything," he bent the truth.

"She... she wants to marry Lord Jafar?" Gal worried.

"He's the Lord President of Gallifrey," Pete corrected.

"And just look at how posh it is here," Jackie tried to help. "It's a nice place to live." She kept her reservations about the marriage to herself.

"Here?" Gal deflated.

"Cool!" Tony shared his opinion.

Gal's little bottom lip poked itself out. "But," he started, "What about me?" he whispered his worry. Moisture started clouding his vision. "She said she'd come back." He hugged himself, taking in a staggered breath. "She said she just had to go to work. She had to save the Earth again." The moisture clouding the little time tot's vision formed into great big drops of sorrow. Gal looked up into his grandfather's eyes. "She was coming back to get me. We were going to get ice cream, and go down the big slide at the park together if I was good." The child's voice all but disappeared. _Did I do something wrong?_ He swallowed. _Mum?_

Sigma took a step back. There it was again, the faintest touch of thought.

Gal knew he hadn't made his bed the day before she'd left. And... and he'd snuck into Grandpa's office to read that report about minor gravity fluctuations due to the Earth's shield decaying. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there. Guilt started to crush the four year old.

Maybe that's why she went away in the first place, Gal wondered. Maybe that's why she'd pulled away from his mind. Had he broken too many rules? Is that why his mum didn't want to live with him anymore?

How could he handle this? Gal's thoughts had been so lonely without her. It had been a whole month of being empty and alone. He'd tried to be good. He had really tried. But it obviously wasn't enough. When Gal felt her reaching out during his trip to Gallifrey, his mum hadn't stayed connected with him for very long. Why else would she withdraw from him? And now there was so much noise roaring in his mind, he couldn't feel her at all. _Why couldn't time lords shut up! Why couldn't they just keep their thoughts to themselves!_

The Doctor's child felt like he was standing by himself on the side of a busy city street. He was crying for help, but the roar of traffic kept him from being heard. The little boy felt more alone than ever. He just wanted his mum. He needed her. Gal sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

 _Mum!_ The reality of Gal's world falling apart came crashing down on the time tot like a suffocating emptiness.

"Gallifrey!" Rose burst into the room. She glanced at Sigma. She noticed the Gallifreyan servant in the room. And she saw her son, almost in tears.

"You... you made it to Gallifrey," Rose quickly addressed her mother in an attempt to cover up how she'd called out to her baby.

The Gallifreyan leader couldn't help but wonder about Pete and Jackie Tyler. First there was Rose, the way she smelled of time, the way she'd felt when Sigma had touched her. And now Jack seemed different. Was the boy the first of his kind to begin developing telepathy? Sigma looked over at Tony, and wondered if the combinations of Pete and Jackie Tyler's DNA was something out of the ordinary.

The time lord might have to study his in-laws' DNA once his wedding was finished. There's no way he'd want another time lord discovering something that could tip the balance of power.

"Jack," Rose whispered her son's middle name, holding him close. _What's wrong?_ she thought, letting her concern wash over her baby.

"They said you were going to live here," he told her, letting a tear fall, "that you weren't coming home." Gal sniffed. "She said... She said..." The little boy couldn't hold back his emotions. He started to cry. "I'll make my bed everyday. I promise," he choked out. "And I won't go into Grandpa's office ever again." The little man ducked his head down. "I'll be good. I swear, I'll be good. I can do better. Just please don't leave me."

Rose wrapped her arms tighter around the Doctor's son, pulling her little Gallifrey tightly into her chest, and feeling her heart break for her baby. How could she explain this to him? How could she even begin, especially with her fiancé looming so close?

Doing her best to hide the action from Sigma, Rose snuggled down into Gal's shoulder and brought his little hand up to the side of her face. His small fingers pressed against her temple, and Rose let all her emotions loose.

 _Oh, my big boy_ , the Doctor's wife tried, knowing the physical contact should allow Gal to hear her unspoken words. _You haven't done anything wrong,_ she tried to explain. _I know you're a good boy. The best_.

Gallifrey was hit with a wave of love, adoration, and connection. The roar of the other time lord's minds quieted, and the little four year old melted into his mother's arms. This was home. This was right. This was how it should be.

 _Mum_ , he clung to her.

 _'S going to be alright_ , Rose promised.

"Sissy!" Rose and Gal were hit from the side as Tony joined in the hug, forcing Gal to break telepathic contact.

"Hey, squirt." Rose wrapped an arm around him, letting her brother join in the reunion. She knew she needed to make it look like she was just as happy to see Tony as she was to see Gal. She knew Sigma was watching.

The time lord president smiled. If family was so important to Rose, convincing her to fulfill the posterity part of the marriage contract wouldn't be difficult. This human would bare his children. The ancient alien paused for a moment. The idea of continuing a time lord's genetic line, his family line, was immense. The realization that his plans were coming together was surreal.

Sigma, and the rest of the group, were distracted from their inner thoughts when the ornate front doors opened themselves.

"Ah," Sigma spoke up. "These are the ancient jewels of Rassilon from a time before Rassilon." A procession of servants carrying elaborately carved boxes displaying breathtaking gems began entering the room. "It is customary for the bride in a high-born marriage to wear them during the ceremony." He looked at Rose. "Choose what you will." He waved a hand toward the jewelry. "Whatever you choose to wear will be yours to keep. Consider it a gift."

"Blimey!" Jackie Tyler's eyes widened. Just how rich was this alien?

"How can they be jewels of Rassilon if they're from before Rassilon?" Gal spoke up.

"Exactly," answered the President.

Gal stepped away from his mother as she stood up, but he still held her hand. He still needed her. Rose held Tony's hand too. She was trying to keep up appearances.

She'd understood what Sigma hadn't said. These were the Doctor's family jewels. They'd been stolen by Rassilon during the holocaust of his family. And somehow time travel was involve. At least that was the ex-shop girl's guess.

"Can I play with them?" Tony asked.

"No," Pete answered. "Don't touch."

Tony grimaced.

"And these," Sigma motioned to the servants carrying stacks of what looked like iPads and some extremely old books, "are the protocols for a wedding an marriage. They aren't in English, but it's customary to keep them with Rassilon's treasure."

"A translator can be provided," Lord Graxitel interrupted as he entered the room. He was followed by several other time lords. "But won't be necessary," he continued. "This," he gestured toward an elaborately dressed woman off to his right, "is Lady Shorporalundar. She's here to simplify the wedding ceremony for you," he told Rose. "Consider her a wedding gift," he told Sigma.

"My lord." Lady Shorporanlundar curtsied low. "I hope to serve you well."

Sigma nodded. "I accept," he responded. "You may rise." He motioned toward Rose. "You will treat my intended with the same respect you would treat me."

"Of course."

"She is your superior."

Shorporanlundar blinked away a flash of surprise. "As you wish, my lord." She gave a smile. "I am yours, and only wish to serve."

He nodded.

"The first problem I see is her dress, sire." Lady Shorporanlundar spoke to the President instead of to Rose. "It's white. It's completely inappropriate for someone of her status to where white."

"Oi!" Jackie interrupted. "What's the matter with my Rose wearin' white? You sayin' she's not good enough?"

"Mum," Rose started. "S alright. Gallifrey has a different culture. White might not mean the same thing here as it does on Earth." She pretended not to know what white meant.

"She should be wearing yellow," Lady Shorporanlundar continued as though Jackie hadn't spoken. She glanced a quick look at Graxitel, a smirk hidden in the corner of her mouth.

"I thought this was a wedding," a time lady from the back questioned her neighbor in quiet Gallifreyan, "not a looming ceremony."

Rose realized Lady Shorporanlundar was trying to portray her as a loom instead of a wife. Shorporanlundar had named the color a loom would have worn for a claiming ceremony. What was worse was Rose couldn't voice her concern. She couldn't say a thing without letting all the time lords know she understood them.

"But girls always wear white when they get married," Gal spoke up. "Everybody knows that." He looked up at his mother.

Rose looked back down at him.

"Shouldn't she be wearing orange or red?" asked one of the time lord's who had accompanied Lord Graxitel.

"My daughter is not wearing harlot red to her own wedding!" Jackie let her opinion be known.

"Jax..." Pete started.

Graxitel spoke up. "Lady Shorporanlundar is a legal expert on marital traditions," he announced. "She is the supreme authority according to the High Counsel's vote, and no one," he glanced at Sigma, "has the authority to override her decisions."

"Really?" the President drew everyone's attention. "Interesting." The ancient time lord took in a deep breath, and looked around the room. "Thank you for your assistance, Lundar. Your service has been most appreciated."

"Lady Shorporanlundar," she corrected.

"Ah, my apologies, Shorporanlundar," he nodded toward her.

"Sire," she corrected again. "It's Lady Shorp..."

"No," Sigma cut her off.

"What?"

"I said, no."

"I don't understand, sire," she tried to cover her confusion with a forced smile.

"You have given yourself into my service. Have you not?"

"Yes, my Lord President."

The Gallifreyan President began walking around the time lady. "You have sworn yourself to my House, and to my needs."

"Of course." Lady Shorporanlundar tried to follow Sigma with her eyes. "Even my superior genetics are at your disposal," she announced in Gallifreyan.

Rose's eyes widened.

Gal looked up at his mum. "What does she mean..."

"Hush, Jack," she cut him off in a whisper, while simultaneously letting him feel a little of her uneasiness to keep him quiet. "It's their alien language," she added to cover up her son's question.

Gal felt his mum's worry, closed his mouth, and gave her hand a squeeze along with the telepathic equivalent of a hug. He was trying to comfort her. He was lucky he was still holding his mother's hand when he sent out his emotion. If they hadn't been touching, the other time lords in the room would have felt his mind.

Rose sent back comfort and love. She didn't know Gal could still sense her uneasiness.

The Doctor's wife had been ready to show off her royal blue dress. After spending time with the Doctor's hologram, she'd been ready for a showdown with the time lords. But after the argument over a silly dress color, she was starting to second guess her decision. This was a dangerous game she was playing. And the Lord President was the most dangerous of all.

"Then you are no Lady," the Presidents verdict pierced the air, and he stopped moving.

Shorporanlundar gasped, letting her hand land on her chest. Shock permeated every time lord in the room. Most of all Graxitel was effected.

Shorporanlundar cleared her throat, a scowl on her face. "I am a time lady of the House of..."

"A title you forfeited when you volunteered as a slave to MY House." He stared down at the Gallifreyan woman. "You have given me your lands, your treasures, your servants, and your titles."

Realization dawned on her.

"Including," the President paused, "the title of Supreme Marital Authority recently voted to you by the High Counsel."

Shorporanlundar's mouth dropped open. She tried to close it several times before she succeeded. She swallowed, and looked at Graxitel for help. He looked away.

"That law is ancient," she addressed the President. "You... you can't do this to me."

He leaned forward. "You did it to yourself," he answered. He waved his hand toward the Chancellory Guard. "See to it she dresses her station," he ordered, knowing she'd be wearing white from now on.

Everyone watched as the Gallifreyan woman was dragged out of the room. They watched as she screamed. And they watched as she disappeared.

Pete clenched his jaw, understanding what kind of man he was up against. Jackie was almost too shocked to think. Slaves. How could they have slaves? Rose was rethinking her plan as fast as she could. Gal was looking up at his mum. He really didn't like this Lord Jafar. And Graxitel was nearly seething.

Mickey ran into the room. He stopped short, and everyone turned to look at him. "Uh, hi?" He broke the tension.

One of the time lords snickered. "Well played, Lord President. Well played," he called out.

The other time lords began murmuring, commenting on what had just happened.

"That's what happens when you try to use the law against him," Rose heard the Gallifreyan comment.

"I almost feel sorry for the human he's taking."

"It still doesn't answer the question about its dress."

"Do you think he'll open a debate over marital colors?"

"How many centuries would that take?"

"Enough!" the President's voice boomed.

Gal and Tony clung tighter to Rose.

"The sun's are setting," Sigma waved his hand in the direction of the windows. "The laws will remain as they are. Rose Marion Tyler will dress in her alien tradition. There's no time for changes now," he cut off any objection before it could begin. "Assemble for the ceremony," he commanded. "Rose Tyler of Earth," he addressed her, "select your jewelry quickly. I'm tired of waiting."

While most of the time lords left the room, Graxitel stayed where he was. He stared at Rose.

"How is it," he asked Lord Pibriiti in his native tongue, "he can force Rose Marion Tyler to marry him so easily, yet we can't even manipulate the color of her dress without taking losses?"

"At least she's wearing white," Pibriiti answered.

"Because HE chose it."

"The next time you attempt to take what's mine," Graxitel nearly jumped out of his skin when Sigma spoke in a low voice from behind him, "have the courage to do your dirty work yourself."

"I..." Graxitel swallowed. He clenched his jaw, turned around, and faced the President. "I don't have any idea..."

"Don't play the fool," Sigma cut him off. He tilted his head to the side. "Or maybe you're not playing." The President knew dressing Rose like a loom was the first step toward making her one. It was the first step toward claiming her.

"Lord President," Pribriiti addressed him. "It is the opinion of the High Counsel that it would be best for your intended to wear yellow. Surely you do not wish to go against the High Counsel's opinion."

Sigma stilled. He did not scowl, and he did not smile. "She is mine," he warned. "I am the Supreme Marital Authority. And I will dress her as I see fit."

Pribriiti stood a little taller, ready to fight this verbal battle with legal precedence.

"I do not, however," the President continued before the battle could begin, "wish to displease our wise High Counsel." He opened his hands in a submissive gesture. "I propose, therefore, a compromise."

"We're listening," Pribriiti responded.

"If I add yellow to the traditional Earth colors she's chosen to wear, will you close the matter, and let me claim her before we lose our chance at the looms we need so badly."

Pribriiti paused, thinking over the proposition. The President was right. If they postponed springing this trap too long, the humans might back out. Gallifrey could lose the surrogate mothers already negotiated for. And the looms they could take in the future would be in jeopardy. He looked over at the human.

"White and yellow," he said aloud. That was a good combination. "Slave and loom." He nodded. "I think that would be acceptable," Pribriiti answered. He was smiling to himself. "Lord Graxitel? You stand as High Chancellor. What do you think?"

The High Chancellor nodded. "I concur."

"Then let's make this official." The President held out his hand. Each time lord touched the recording device Sigma held, recording the agreement. The lighted little box on his palm assembled itself, and flew away.

Lord Graxitel smirked, while Lord Pribriiti stood a little taller. It wasn't often anyone could win against the President. In all of Pribriiti's long years, he'd only heard of two occasions where the President lost. In one incident he'd been fighting against a future version of himself. And the other had been when the High Counsel had ordered the death of his human pet. Though she lived in the end, all the paradoxes the President had tried couldn't restore the woman to her natural timeline. He'd lost custody of her.

A security probe flew past the time lord trio, bringing their attention toward the device, and toward Rose Tyler. She and her son Gallifrey had been listening to the time lord conversation. They'd heard every word.

Gallifrey Jack Tyler realized his mum was in trouble. She was going to be forced to wear white and yellow. Which for some reason was bad. The bald time lord had used the word "slave." His mum was being forced to marry Lord Jaffar. She was being forced to marry the bad guy.

"Rose Tyler of Earth," the security probe spoke to her. "The Lord President orders your presence, immediately." It was the probe Sigma had sent out several minutes ago. It had finally found his intended.

"What if she doesn't want to come?" Gal piped up.

"Jack," Rose whispered.

"Then you will be detained until he arrives to collect you."

"Rose," her mother whispered to her, "are you sure about going through with this?" Jackie looked up at the probe.

"Stand down," Sigma ordered before Rose could answer. Immediately, the probe folded itself into a little marble, and landed in the time lord's palm. How he'd moved so quickly, Rose had no idea.

"Look, Tony," she told her brother, "alien trees." She pointed. Tony was off like a light. He ran toward the window, dragging Pete with him.

Gal looked up at his mum. "That won't work on me," he told her.

"Oh, I know," Rose tried to smile. "I just thought you might like to take a look at those alien books." She pointed toward the ancient Gallifreyan books on the table in the middle of the room. "They have pretty swirls in them," she made sure any listening time lords got the wrong idea.

Gal took a step toward the table, but still held onto his mother's hand. He hesitated. Rose could feel his worry. She could feel how he didn't want to leave her, and she could feel his drive to explore the books.

"It's alright, Jack," she told him. "I'm right here. 'M not going anywhere." She watched Gal hesitantly leave her side. She watched him excitedly open the first book. But it nearly broke her heart when she saw how he kept looking up to make sure she hadn't left him. She was more than grateful when Mickey moved to stand next to her son.

Sigma watched the children go before speaking to Rose. "Human traditions," the alien began. He glanced at Jackie.

"Hm?" Rose looked up at him.

"In human traditions you would wear a wedding vail, correct?"

"Um, yeah." Rose looked up. "'S an option."

He nodded. "Good. Good." Sigma took off the gold lace robe covering his red one. "Then you'll wear this for your vail," he told her.

Before Rose could react, the time lord moved, draping his robe over her hair. He reached down to the table, began picking out the most breathtaking diamonds, and used the jewelry to secure the vail in place.

"Wh... Why do you want me to wear...?"

"Don't ask questions," he told her.

Rose caught a look at Lord Pribriiti, and High Chancellor Graxitel. Pribriiti's mouth was hanging open in shock, while the High Chancellor was fuming.

"Now, you see here," Jackie started to object to how the President had spoken to her daughter.

"Mum, leave it," Rose tried.

"But Rose..."

"I said leave it."

"There." Sigma stepped back to admire how he'd secured his lace robe onto Rose's head. "You look beautiful, all yellow and white," he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rose watched as the two fuming time lords stormed out of the room, but Sigma didn't turn around. He didn't even look in their direction. He smiled, knowing he'd won their petty game.

"You'll have about five minutes until someone comes to escort you to the Panopticon," Sigma informed Rose. "I have to warn you. Once you've stepped onto the dais, you can't step off for any reason. If you do, it will mean you've changed your mind about the marriage. The betrothal contract will be void. Earth will have no protection. And I will claim you before any other time lord has a chance."

Jackie's blood went cold. She was almost afraid to speak.

Rose took in a slow breath, remembering how this man had ordered the deaths of the Doctor's companions. She remembered how he'd manipulated her in his bedroom. And she remembered her plan.

"Do you understand?" asked the time lord leader.

"Yeah."

Sigma nodded. He let out a slow breath, turned, and left the room.

Less than a second after the President disappeared, several of the servants started to quietly laugh. "You do realize," said one of them in Gallifreyan, "if they hadn't tried to force his hand, the human would probably be dressed in yellow, right now."

"That's enough," another servant spoke up. "Do you want him to hear you?"

"I'd like to be alone with my family," Rose called out. She watched as the servants left. Finally, when she was sure she was alone, she moved into action. "Mom, can you keep the boys busy?"

She looked at her daughter. "You're up to something," she stated. "It had better be a way out of this." Jackie held up her hands. "Don't tell me if it is," she warned her daughter. "You know I can't keep a secret."

Rose smiled at her mum. She watched some of the tension wash off her mother's shoulders.

The middle aged woman let out a breath,and headed toward the boys.

"Micks, please tell me good news," Rose asked, turning her attention toward him.

"Oh, yeah." The dark skinned man grinned from ear to ear as he bounded over toward his long time friend. Her father joined them. "I've got these." He pulled several gems out of his pocket. "I found the disposal room, and took them out of the weapons scheduled to be destroyed. They won't even know they're missing."

Rose was so relieved, she almost cried. She sprang forward, giving Mickey a hug. He hugged her back.

"We don't have much time." Rose pulled back. "We need to test this." She pulled the transporting device from inside her sleeve. "The Doctor's hologram helped me build it."

Mickey didn't waste a second. He took the device, loaded it with one of the gems, and didn't ask about the Doctor's hologram.

"This way," Pete led them toward a nearby hallway. "We don't need Jackie or the boys asking questions." He took some money out of his pocket, and tossed it on the floor. "Give it a shot," he ordered.

Mickey aimed. He fired. The gun hissed and sparked. It smoked. But nothing else happened. Mickey opened up the gem slot, and poured liquid from the gun. The gem had liquified. All three humans were silent.

Systematically, Mickey reloaded and emptied the dimension transporter. And systematically, each gem failed. Some of them liquified. Some of them sparked. One of them caught fire. But none of them, not one of the gems worked. All their work was for nothing.

"I think the variance isn't fine enough," Mickey tried to explain. "But I don't know where else to look."

"Rose," Jackie called in her direction. "Someone's here for you."

A foreboding feeling stifled the air. Pete clenched his jaw. Mickey looked at the ground. And Rose took in a slow staggered breath. She swallowed the knot forming in her throat. This was it. They'd lost. It was too late. The ex-shop girl's insides felt weak.

Both men, Mickey and Pete, wanted to help her. They wanted to take Rose and Gal and Jackie and Tony, and they wanted to run. But both men knew there was no getting out of this. They couldn't even leave the planet without the President's permission. There was no escape.

"I wish the Doctor was here," Mickey whispered.

"Me too," Rose choked back.

Mickey couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at the woman he loved, the woman he'd failed.

"Dad?" Rose swallowed again, trying to clear her throat. "As... as soon as the ceremony is over..." Her bottom lip quivered. She had to stop talking. She sucked in a breath. "Before the bonding..." she tried again, fighting back her tears.

"I'll get him to safety, Rose. I'll make sure he disappears. He'll live a good life." Her stepfather pulled her into a hug. "I promise," he whispered. "I'll find a way to get you to safety too." But Pete knew there was only so much he could do. Once Earth's shield failed, it would only be a matter of time before the President would find Gal. And there was no way Pete could sneak Rose off the planet. It was a lie. But the middle aged man hoped.

"Thank you," Rose choked out, understanding how desperate their situation was. She took in a shuddered breath, held her head up high, and walked toward her fate.

xxx

xxx

Author's notes:

1\. I don't own Doctor Who.


	10. Chapter 10: Yellow

Rose and her family were halfway down the hall before she was able to slow her breathing, before she was able to look around, and before she was able to start coming to some decisions. First of all, she wasn't going to take off her white outer robe for the ceremony. Angering the man who was about to gain complete control over her life wasn't a smart move, especially since Gal's life would probably end up in his hands too. The second thing she'd decided was she needed to make friends with as many time lords as she could. If she made herself socially indispensable, chances were she'd last longer. And finally...

 _There's no "finally_ ," she thought, feeling her insides tremble. She'd been trying to reign in her fear, trying to calm her nerves. But there was no escaping this. Either she submitted to the President, and hoped for the best, or Earth would pay the price, and he'd still get her anyway.

The only question was how to give Gal the best life she could, how to give him the best chance of getting away. She knew her father would do his best to hide him. _Hide him_. The words echoed in her ears. The Doctor's wife swallowed the knot in her throat. Rose understood she was losing her son today. In the best possible scenario, this would be the last time she'd see him. Gal would be hiding, even from her. She swallowed down her grief, and bit her bottom lip.

"How come it's alright for you to wear white," Gal addressed the red-hair Gallifreyan leading their way, interrupting Rose's thoughts, "but it's not alright for my m..."

"Jack," Rose choked out before he could say "mum." "Don't," she tried to clear the emotion from her voice. "Don't bother the nice lady." She honestly didn't care if her son irritated any time lord right now, but she couldn't risk them finding out his lineage.

Gal was following behind his mother with the rest of the group, and holding Jackie's hand like he'd been told. But that didn't mean he wasn't still curious. He eyed the red and white Chancellory Guards stationed at one of the hallway entrances as the procession passed by.

"Oh, he isn't bothering me, Miss Tyler," the redhead glanced back. "And it's so very kind of you to call me Lady. I haven't heard that in a while." She licked her lips. "Never thought I'd miss it. But you're mistaken," she continued. "I'm a slave. White marks my station in the President's House."

Pete bristled. Mickey clenched his fists. The argument over what color Rose should wear suddenly had new meaning to them.

Even Jackie understood. "No one should be able to own another person," she voiced her opinion, and held a little tighter to the boys' hands. The middle-aged woman looked at her daughter's white dress. She frowned.

"Perhaps." The Gallifreyan slave looked away. "It's common enough though. At this point in your Earth's timeline, more than a fourth of your countries keep slaves."

Rose thought of the Ood, realizing how right this woman was. Even centuries into the future, humans would still enslave others. She frowned a little more, realizing humans could be just as evil as time lords, just as evil as Daleks.

Rose understood most of the universe was struggling. And she realized why the Doctor tried so hard to help people. He knew he couldn't solve every problem in the universe, so he solved every problem he could. After growing up on Gallifrey, it had to be the only way he kept himself from becoming like his people. It was the only way to be happy.

The ex-shop girl took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She shifted her focus from everything she was about to lose, from everything she'd lost, to this woman, this slave.

"What's your name?" Rose forced out the question, putting her own worries aside. "If... If you don't mind me asking." Asking her name was something the Doctor would do.

The woman looked back, surprise on her face. A small smile touched her lips. "Romanadvoratrelundar, once of the House of Heartshaven. That's a sub-branch of the House of Lungborrow." She smiled at the memory. "I was Lady President of the Supreme High Council of Gallifrey and all her dominions, Holder of the Wisdom of Rassilon, Preserver of the Matrix, and Guardian of the Legacy of Omega."

Rose's eyes widened. Lungborrow. That was the House the Doctor's hologram had mentioned.

"Wow," Gal was impressed.

"That is quite the title," Pete spoke up, unable to pronounce her complicated name. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Miss Tyler," Graxitel's voice cut into the conversation. The time lord moved to stand in front of the procession, bringing the group to a halt. "My Lady." He bowed.

Romanadvoratrelundar lowered her head, and stepped aside.

"Lord Graxitel," Rose greeted him formally.

"I wanted to convey my congratulations," he told her.

"Yes, congratulations," Pibriiti took over. He moved from behind Graxitel. "And we wanted to bestow a gift sent by the esteemed High Council of Gallifrey for you to use in your wedding." The bald time lord produced a set of stunning satin gloves. They shimmered in the light, making them the most beautiful yellow Rose had ever seen.

Yellow, she thought. Again with the yellow.

"I hope these are to your taste," Pibriiti gave his best smile.

"They're lovely." With all the emotions running through Rose's mind, she was surprised her voice sounded so steady.

"Perhaps," Romanadvoratrelundar interrupted, "Miss Tyler, you would like me to take the gloves to your wardrobe room for you?"

"Nonsense," Pibriiti answered before Rose could. He gave the slave a glare. "I'm sure Miss Tyler wouldn't want to insult the High Counsel by refusing to wear the gift."

"But, my lord..." Romanadvoratrelundar began.

"Keep trying to undermine me, Trelundar," Pibriiti spoke in Gallifreyan. He kept his voice light, moving closer to the woman as he spoke. "And you'll wish the Lord President stripped you of your life along with your titles and presidency." He stepped closer. Gently, he let his fingers slide down the slave's arm. He took her hand, gracefully bringing her fingers close to his lips. "How long did it take for him to destroy you?" Pribriiti's eyes locked with hers. He sounded comforting, full of sympathy and compassion. "An hour?" His smile never slipped. "Pray for your sake you haven't ruined this, Trelunder. Lord Graxitel and I both heard what you were telling the humans just now." He released his hold on her. "Bringing a slave before the High Counsel for attempting to gain alien support for a coup during a wedding would be unfortunate," Pibriiti commented his threat. "There would be no one available to defend you."

Romanadvoratrelundar clenched her jaw. She stood a little taller. How dare he speak to her like this! She was Highborn, once ruler of all of Gallifrey. How dare he threaten her with... _I'm not President anymore_ , she remembered. A flash of fear forced her eyes to the floor. She was only a low ranking slave. Lord Pibriiti could easily carry out his threat. And he was right. There would be no one to defend her, not even the Doctor could be found in time.

Rose's mouth dropped open, understanding everything. Gal looked puzzled. But Graxitel smiled. He was enjoying this. The Doctor's wife snapped her jaw shut. She was truly grateful she could speak their language, but it was getting harder to keep her secret.

The High Counsellor's minion turned back to the humans. "Do you accept this most honorable gift?" Pibriiti asked Rose in perfect English.

Rose hesitated. Part of her wanted to let Pribriiti know exactly what she thought of his gift. She wanted to let him know she knew every word he'd just threatened the slave with. She wanted to let him know what she really thought about these two condescending dictators. But she knew she needed to make friends with the time lords. And she knew turning down the gift might offend the High Counsel.

But wearing yellow to her wedding could put Earth's women in danger. On top of that Rose knew Sigma didn't want her wearing the color. What would the Doctor do? She needed to think of something. She needed to figure out a way to...

"'Course she does," Jackie spoke up, interrupting Rose's thoughts. Jackie was grateful the gift wasn't white, and frustrated with the President for insisting Rose wear a color meant for slaves back at the apartment. At least one of these time lords seems like he's on our side, she thought.

Rose pursed her lips. She knew she couldn't refuse the gloves now. Ugh! Sometimes her mother drove her 'round the bend.

"It's most kind of you," Pete added when Rose didn't say anything. He didn't know what yellow meant to the aliens.

But Gal wasn't fooled. The four year old clenched his jaw. He pressed his lips together, and gave the time lords the dirtiest look he could muster. The Doctor's son had been reading the books left in the enormous parlor when his mum had gone down the hallway with his grandfather and Mickey. He'd read the marriage laws and customs. He'd read about colors, and Houses, and jewelry and all sorts of alien traditions. He might not be an expert, but Gal had read enough to know yellow wasn't a marriage color.

He didn't understand what a loom was, or why time lords wanted looms. He'd have to ask his mum about it later. But he knew yellow was bad. And, thanks to Romanadvoratrelundar, he knew why white was bad too. The more the Doctor's son learned, the more he knew he didn't like this wedding. What would his dad think?

"Thank you, Lord Pribriiti, Lord Graxitel," Rose accepted the gift.

"Mum?" Gal piped up, "I don't think yellow is..."

"Hush, Jack," his grandmother shushed him, making everyone think he'd been talking to her and not Rose. "Your sister knows what she's doing."

Rose took a deep breath, grateful her mother had stopped Gal from speaking. She pulled the gloves on, surprised to see how different they were from something she'd find on Earth. The tips of her fingers were covered in yellow satin, and long fine white intricately woven ribbons connected the finger tips to the rest of the glove, but her palms were bare. Rose stared at the gift. The white ribbons almost looked like satin lace. She hadn't noticed the white before.

The Doctor's wife turned her attention back to the time lords, and forced a smile. "There lovely," she repeated.

"You are most welcome, my lady." Pribriiti nodded toward her, and turned to leave. Graxitel followed.

"Lady Romana-vora-lundar," Rose tried, understanding she'd messed up her long name. "Would you continue to lead the..."

"She's no Lady," Graxitel corrected. He'd stopped in his tracks the moment Rose had made the error.

"Oh?" Rose felt a shimmer of fear mixed with exhilaration as she played innocent. Perhaps she was playing with fire. Perhaps it would be better to keep her mouth shut. But after the time lords had won the battle over the gloves, and after Pribriiti had threatened Romana-vora-vora, whatever her name was, for trying to help her, Rose couldn't help wanting to poke the snakes with a stick.

"I'm so sorry," Rose continued. "I thought Lady Romana-vora-lundar was female." The Doctor's wife looked at Graxitel like she was studying a rare specimen. "Are you female?" she asked the High Chancellor. "It's so hard to tell with some species, you know."

Romanadvoratrelundar choked in surprise, biting back a laugh.

Lord Graxitel gave the slave a look, took a breath, and prepared to respond.

"Or is it that I used the wrong title?" Rose spoke before he could. "Like... Like the presidents of America. Even after they're no longer president, everyone still calls them Mr. President, yeah. Is that it?" She didn't stop for breath. Rose didn't give the time lords a chance to correct her. "I'm so sorry," she said to the slave. "I should have called you Mr. Lord President," she told Romana. "Or is it Miss? Miss Lady President? Madam Lady President? Your Highness?"

Romana's mouth dropped open. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was listening to the Doctor on one of his rambles.

"No!" Graxitel managed to get a word out.

"Well, at least tell me if she's female. Is she female?"

"Yes, she's female. It's just..."

"Ha! Then she is a lady. Excellent. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me. I would have hated using the wrong title." Rose looked Graxitel in the eyes, and remembered how Sigma had left off Lord Baracus's title back in his private office suite when the man had angered him. "Miss Graxitel. Miss Pribriiti." Rose deliberately called each time lord "miss," instead of Lord, in an attempt to mimic Sigma's insult, and still appear innocent. "I'll be sure to relay how helpful you've been to the Lord President." She nodded her goodbye. "Lady Romana," Rose didn't even try to finish her name, "please lead the way."

Gal watched his mother with the kind of awe saved only for the greatest of heroes. She was magnificent. She was so smart. And she knew everything, everything in the whole wide universe. The Doctor's son was filled with a sense of safety. His mother had just done the impossible. She'd put those nasty mean bullies in their place. And she'd done it with nothing more than her words. Somehow, Gal knew everything was going to be ok.

Before anyone had a chance to react, and before the High Chancellor had the chance to correct her once more, Rose slid her arm around Romana's and began walking.

Several long seconds later, Lord Pribriiti's mouth was still hanging open. But Lord Graxitel's was clamped shut. His eyes were wide, and his fists clenched. Both time lords stared after the woman.

Pribriiti's mouth finally closed with a snap. "I had no idea," he started, "human women were so easily confused." He let his eyes drop to the floor.

"Hmph," Graxitel made a noise. "I think, my friend, you'll find she's smarter than you realize." The High Chancellor inhaled, searching for the scent of time he knew Rose Tyler carried.

Graxitel slid his hand in his pocket, keeping his eyes locked on the blond. He held the hair pin he'd found a few minutes ago in the President's office suite bedroom. He could feel the single strand of blond hair wrapped around the human device, reveling in the idea that the Lord President had made a mistake.

"Are you sure this will work?" Pribriiti questioned.

"Dress it like a loom," the manipulator responded, "and all anyone will see is a loom. Yellow is not a color of alien tradition. There will be no mistake as to her status."

"And this will somehow weaken The House of Lungborrow."

"My dear, dear friend," Graxitel explained, "It will not only weaken the simpering fools, it will all but cripple them." The High Chancellor imagined the look on Sigma's face when his bonded spouse would be reclassified as a loom. He imagined the madness that would consume the ancient fool when he was forced to break the bond, utterly devastating him, or even better, when he was forced to share the unhoused loom he was bonded to. No doubt the fool would use his House to fight the ruling. And no doubt the battle to come would rip Lungborrow apart. No single House could stand against the other twelve.

Graxitel let his eyes drop away from Rose Tyler's group. He brought the single strand of hair to his nose, inhaling the woman he was about to possess. No. Rose Tyler was definitely smarter than she appeared. And after this little display, the Chancellor would stop at nothing to claim her for himself. He would house her before the President had time to react. Oh, the children she would loom for him!

xxx

xxx

Author's Notes:

1\. I don't own "Doctor Who."

2\. I do not, nor will I ever buy into the idea that the Doctor can regenerate into a girl. Of all the mistakes the writers have made, the idea of gender swapping has got to be the worst. And NONE of my fanfiction will allow their idiocy to continue.

3\. Thank you for all the likes, follows, and reviews. It's really flattering to hear so many people are enjoying this. Thank you.


End file.
